100 Little Moments
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots centered around Dramione.
1. Beauty

**A/N: **I do not own any part of Harry Potter, be that characters/worlds or anything else. If I did the books certainly would have ended differently.

This is for the_ 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge._

* * *

**1\. Beauty**

Staring down at his girlfriend from his seat on the windowsill of the Manor library, he wondered how he spent years tormenting her and never noticed how beautiful she was before.

Although he'd been on the losing side of the war, Draco was thankful for it. The war meant he'd finally had that push to grow up. He was now able to spend his days admiring the beauty of the world, and its simplicity now that he wasn't plagued by the workings of Death Eaters.

The war had definitely been a good thing, Draco decided, and getting Hermione proved that.


	2. Love

**A/N: **Again, I don't own Harry Potter as if that wasn't obvious since my OTP isn't canon.

Thank you to everyone that is reading this, it is the first thing I've ever posted so any reviews will be greatly appreciated.

I have the next 4 written, so hopefully I'll upload them soon.

This is for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less _challenge and the _Drabble a Day_ challenge.

* * *

**2\. Love**

Hermione had always hated the thought of love. She found it sickening when she watched Harry and Ginny together. She thought she knew what love was when she had a crush on Ron – not that that had been a very productive relationship.

Now though, now Hermione realised what a fool she had been. She hated the thought of love because she had never truly experienced love. Well, experienced and wanted it. But walking down the aisle to Draco Malfoy, she knew that this was real love. She finally understood why so many people searched their whole lives for it.


	3. Dream

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter and I'm getting no profits, and I've already ran out of ways to joke about Dramione not being canon so this stands for the rest of this collection.

This isn't one of my better drabbles - I struggled with having Dream as a prompt even though it seemed easy.

This is for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less_ challenge.

* * *

**3\. Dream**

Draco awoke with a jolt. Something in his dream had deeply disturbed him, he just wasn't sure what. He remembered it was one of his more innocent dreams; kissing rather than sex. He remembered liking it too, and being surprised at liking it. This just wasn't adding up to Draco. He lay back down, determined to get a little more sleep before he had to get up. When he closed his eyes he saw a pair of brown eyes looking up at him, matching her brown bushy hair. _Bushy hair?_ Draco thought, horrified. _Oh Merlin, I've been dreaming about Granger._


	4. Haunted

**A/N:** I decided to go down the less traditional route for this prompt and go with a light haunted rather than after the war torment.

Thank you to everyone that's reading these. I know no one's reviewing - but I guess that's good since it means there's obviously no glaring mistakes.

This is for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less _challenge.

* * *

**4\. Haunted**

It was Hermione's first Halloween with Draco and she was looking forwards to it. Apparently Lucius and Narcissa always managed to turn the Manor into a fantastic haunted house. Hermione didn't know they even cared about Halloween, but apparently in the Wizarding World their Halloween parties were legendary.

Hermione was quite glad she'd started dating Draco, she was never too good with false scary. Real terror, being tortured and fighting evil she could deal with. Pretend ghosts and horror movies, not so good. She was glad she had Draco there with her to cling to if she needed.


	5. Memory

**A/N: **This is for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less_ challege which I am too lazy to type out 3 times a day so will be referred to as "the 100 challenge" from now on.

* * *

**5\. Memory**

_Hermione was walking down Diagon Alley, trailing behind her mother when she first saw him. She was drawn to the brightness of his hair at first; it shone brighter than anything she had seen previously. When she took in the rest of the blond boy, Hermione stopped. He was breath-taking._

Hermione smiled as she remembered the first time she laid eyes on Draco Malfoy, the first time she was drawn in by his smile. She missed him now; she wished she had told him before she left how much he meant to her. She regretted making him watch her leave.


	6. Fragile

**A/N:** This is for _the 100 challenge. _

Am I using these prompts a bit too obviously? I feel like I am, like everyone's just going to be "Oh here's another drabble with the prompt word all in it, how annoying"

* * *

**6\. Fragile**

Draco wondered why he'd never seen this side of Hermione before. He supposed because when he tormented her, this is the reaction he wanted. He would never get it of course; the great Hermione Granger will always stand tall in the face of the enemy. Little did he know she would break down as soon as she was alone. He never knew she was fragile, and he wished he did; it would have made him melt sooner. Now, having Hermione run to him crying made him want to rip whoever had done this to pieces. No one hurt his girlfriend.


	7. Celebration

**A/N: **This is for the _100 challenge._

The idea for this one came to me while I was starting my new collection and wanted to try out sneaky Hermione. I understand this is a 100 word drabble so I wasn't able to try out much.

* * *

**7\. Celebration**

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup again, and the common room was far too loud for Hermione's liking. The boys knew she wasn't really into Quidditch so she'd easily gotten out to go to the 'library'. Before getting there, she was cornered by a blond wearing a smirk.

"Not joining in with the celebrations, Granger? I thought you were Potter's Golden Girl?"

"It's a surprise you'd say that Malfoy, I thought you knew I was attached to a particular Slytherin" Hermione grinned, before standing on her toes to kiss her boyfriend.

"Besides," she continued, "shouldn't we be celebrating our anniversary?"


	8. Secret

**AN: **This is for the _100 challenge _and the _Drabble a day challenge._

This could quite easily be a 10 years down the line from the last one, or it could be a stand alone drabble. Most of what I've written for this collection so far could actually fit together nicely. I might rearrange it when I've finished.

* * *

**8\. Secret**

Hermione knew how to keep a secret, but this one had gone on long enough.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione roared, "Are you EVER going to let me tell my friends about us?"

"Because Scarhead and Weasel are really going to be so accepting of this?" Draco replied with a smirk.

"I told you not to call them that! And they might, given time…" Hermione held up a hand to stop him cutting in. "The longer we leave this, the worse they will be. You know you're going to get all the 'blame' don't you?"

"Fine," Draco grimaced, "we'll tell them tomorrow"


	9. Promise

**AN: **For the _100 challenge_.

This isn't one of my better drabbles, but it's the best I could think of. I'm starting to realise that 100 word drabbles are harder than they seem.

* * *

**9\. Promise**

Hermione remembered back to one of the first thing's she ever promised her two best friends;

_"Whatever happens, promise you'll always hate that smarmy git"_

Of course, that promise was long broken, not that they were to know. Hermione sighed, that was another promise she'd broken.

_"Promise me, you'll never lie to me. I'll never lie to you"_

Draco Malfoy was going to be the death of her.

But one promise she will never break, was the one she made to Draco on their wedding day.

_"I promise to love you, for as long as we both shall live."_


	10. Innocence

**AN: **This is for the _100 challenge_ and the _Drabble a Day challenge._

I decided to shake Draco up a little, I think it worked well. I hope it did.

* * *

**10\. Innocence**

Contrary to popular belief, a belief put there by himself, Draco had never even kissed a girl. He was, in all senses of the word, innocent. Not that anyone was ever to find this out. He'd never wanted to change that, he was quite content being the innocent little virgin and pretending to be the manslag the world thought him to be.

This all changed after the war though. After the war Draco decided he was done with lies. Especially ones of this matter which could potentially lose him the woman he was planning to make his. Hermione Granger.


	11. Moonlight

**AN: **This is for the _100 challenge._

* * *

**11\. Moonlight**

Moonlight, Draco had decided, made everything much better. This is why he had decided on an evening wedding. He couldn't believe it when Hermione had agreed with everything he suggested. When it came to weddings Hermione didn't much care what happened.

"As long as I'm marrying the man I love, everything else is irrelevant" Hermione had stated.

Draco, while annoyed that she had little input to the wedding, was pleased with this. It meant he got his dream wedding. Now, as he was looking down at his new wife in the moonlight, he was even more pleased; she looked beautiful.


	12. Whisper

**AN: **This is for the _100 challenge _and the _Drabble a day challenge._

I'm not great at writing dialogue so I challenged myself to write a drabble only using dialogue.

* * *

**12\. Whisper**

"Listen Gin, you can't let the others know this, whatever happens"

"Yes, Hermione, I understand. I'm 13, not 3"

"I know that, and don't talk so loud – they could overhear us"

"Hermione, even I can barely hear your whispering"

"I'm just being careful"

"Okay, just get on with it"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice at the ball how attractive he'd gotten"

"Hermione, just spit it out"

"Oh, fine. As long as you promise not to laugh"

"I promise, I promise. Now who are you on about?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"They're going to kill you when they find out"

"I know"


	13. Echo

**AN: **I wasn't sure what to do with this prompt, so it's not my best.

* * *

**13\. Echo**

Draco didn't know why it was, but there seemed to be an echo going round Hogwarts today. It wasn't just the gossip being spread that bothered him, there's always gossip being spread, it was the way in which it was being told. Draco couldn't help but notice everyone told it exactly the same way, the same wording. And that's what bothered him, it followed him everywhere – word for word. He thought the subject of the gossip should make him worried too, but for some reason it didn't. Draco decided he liked the gossip.

Hermione Granger was in love with him.


	14. Jealousy

**14\. Jealousy**

Hermione hated this, for the first time in her life she wished she hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor. Seeing Pansy falling all over Draco made her seethe. It wasn't every day Hermione decided to come up with a plan this brilliant, actually yes it was, but to win over Draco Malfoy was going to take something special. First, Hermione had to make him get over the fact that she was a "filthy little mudblood" – how she'd do that she had no idea. But the rest, well that was quite simple really. So simple even Neville could do it easily.

* * *

**AN: **This was fun to write, I'm going to think about what the plan is some more and I might write a couple of drabbles or a one shot on it later. I'm not sure on the plan yet so if you have any ideas please let me know!

Also, can you please _please_ let me know what you think. I know they're only 100 words each so there isn't much to review, but even if it was just what you thought of the collection overall it would make me happy.


	15. Passion

**AN: **This is for the _Drabble a Day_ Challenge.

* * *

**15\. Passion**

Draco wasn't sure what had happened, but since being back at Hogwarts he couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione Granger. He knew the war had changed him, he knew not to believe anything his father had taught him growing up. He knew that blood meant nothing, if anything Hermione had proved that when she beat him in every class.

Draco was glad he'd changed, he lived for these moments. He loved watching her; he loved seeing her face light up when she was happy. He couldn't handle it any longer – he had to tell her what he felt about her.


	16. Lies

**AN: **This is for the _Drabble a Day_ challenge.

Sorry about the late update, I meant to post this chapter when I got home from college but forgot. You can have a triple!update to make up for it :)

I'm a part of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition which starts on Monday so I'll be putting most of my effort into that so may not update this quite so much. Until then I'm going to be updating 2 or 3 times a day.

* * *

**16\. Lies**

During the war, Draco had learnt the art of lying. He'd had to once he'd realised that he no longer felt the same way about the Dark Lord. Since the end of the war, Draco had tried to keep the lying to minimum. The way he felt about Hermione though, that lie he could not keep any longer.

He had loved her, when they first started talking. Now, he knew they were just friends. Unfortunately, Draco had no idea how to break up with her and remain friends. All he knew was that it was time this lie was over.


	17. Regrets

**AN: **Oh, and if anyone feels like reviewing these that would be lovely!

* * *

**17\. Regrets**

Draco wasn't one to regret much, he hated feeling like he'd done something wrong so always justified it by thinking "well it was right at the time". But this time was different. After their fourth argument this week, Draco watched as Hermione packed her things and left. He knew she wasn't coming back this time.

In all honesty, he should have known when he met up with Pansy 3 times in one week and not told Hermione that things would go wrong. He just never thought he'd be this stupid. This was one thing Draco would always regret.


	18. Trust

**18\. Trust**

"Trust me, 'Mione, this will go perfectly"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing"

"Look, you're going to have to trust me one day"

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor"

Hermione was fed up of it, if she heard the words "trust me" one more time then she was going to hex whoever said it into next week.

As it was, she had reason enough to anyway.

"Hermione, nothing happened with Pansy! Please trust me on this"

"No, Draco, enough is enough. I can't believe you lied to me. I'm leaving"

Hermione had to _trust_ that he wouldn't come after her.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you don't all hate me if I stop updating because of the Quidditch League. I have a few written already so hopefully I'll continue to update while.


	19. Revenge

**AN: **For the _Drabble a day challenge. _

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, my best friend was having a party and I had to go round to hers at like 1 so didn't have the time. Here's a longer, more fun drabble to make up for it. (And to make up for the last few being sad)

I'll update again when I get home.

* * *

**19\. Revenge**

Draco and Hermione decided they'd had enough with Ron's constant torment. It was time to get their revenge. With those two plotting, Weasley never stood a chance.

Hermione had gotten some Weasley Wizard Wheezes products and was in the process of altering them to fit their plans. Their plan was simple; slip Ron some of the altered products, preferably in a public place, and watch it unfold.

They chose breakfast to do it. Hermione sat opposite Ron as Draco sauntered up to them. He leant over Ron, to kiss Hermione blocking his cup from view as she slipped to product in it.

Not wanting to miss the fun, Draco sat down at the Gryffindor's table watching Ron drink out of the corner of his eye as he talked to his girlfriend. Almost immediately Ron started to shimmer before shrinking down to become a Weasel. Draco and Hermione held their breath as everyone started laughing, hoping for the second part of their plan to work.

Thankfully, luck was on their side and the weasel started to increase in size, turning bright red. When everyone's face was again turned their way the weasel shuddered, and burst out into Slytherin colours.

Knowing their plan had safely worked, Hermione and Draco simultaneously let out their breaths before doubling over in fits of laughter. Noticing them, some of the Slytherins that had come over to watch the show closer up came over to congratulate them.

Hermione wasn't sure what Ron's reaction was going to be when this wore off. She knew he would be embarrassed, and his face would probably be bright red for days. But it was definitely worth it after all the torment he'd put them through. She leant over to kiss her boyfriend, a very Slytherin style smirk playing on her lips.


	20. Beach

**AN: **Okay, I don't really like this one so I don't blame you if you don't like it. It was literally the only thing I could think of.

* * *

**20\. Beach**

Draco had never been to a muggle beach, he hadn't felt the need to. Of course, until recently he'd thought of muggles as scum so wouldn't have dared. Hermione changed that though. Hermione had proved that mudbl- muggleborns were just as good as purebloods and muggles weren't bad. That's how he ended up at the beach.

Hermione's family had invited him on holiday with them, he'd accepted because he'd never been on a proper family holiday. He liked the beach; he liked the feeling of sand under his feet and the sound of waves.

He loved Hermione in a bikini.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and telling me they like it.

I will be starting the Quidditch League fanfiction competition tomorrow, so that will be my main focus for the foreseeable future. I have the next few written already, but as I've never done anything like this I fear that I will probably fall behind in my updating at least while I'm getting used to it. I will not forget about this though and I will still try to update every day.

If anyone has any ideas that they'd like me to do please tell me. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to think of and how much time I'll be able to spend on them during the competition.

Thank you all for sticking with me.


	21. Midnight

**AN: **For DaffyDuck100 for your wonderful review after my last chapter.

I'm feeling generous so you can have your (slightly) flirty chapter now.

* * *

**21\. Midnight**

Draco loved sneaking around the castle at night. On the stroke of midnight he entered the astronomy tower.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Draco teased.

"Oh, just waiting for my knight in shining armour" she replied with a smirk, "you'll let me know if you see him, won't you?"

"It depends, what's he like?"

"Well, he's arrogant, self-centred, smarmy and is a little ferrety"

"At least that sounds better than being a know-it-all bookworm with bushy hair," Draco countered with a wink.

"Oh shut it you," Hermione said, smacking his arm before he pulled her in for a kiss.


	22. Confessions

**A/N: **I wasn't going to post any more today, but I wrote this and I just had to post it. I know it says #22, I'll move it once I've uploaded the rest.

This is for _the 100 challenge_.

* * *

**22\. Confessions**

Hermione,

I'm sorry, I am so sorry.

I never meant to hurt you as much as I did when I called you mudblood.

Draco.

* * *

Hermione,

The whole war was stupid, and I know this now more than anything.

I know you were under a lot of stress, and I'm sorry for making it worse.

Draco.

* * *

Hermione,

I know this is too late, but I regret listening to my father's views. I knew even then that they were wrong.

Draco.

* * *

Hermione,

Your death hit me hard. I can't cope. I'm sorry.

Draco.

* * *

Hermione,

I love you.

I'll see you soon.

Draco.

* * *

**A/N: **This made me cry when I was writing it, I' really proud of this.

I'm tempted to do a series of longer drabbles that are purely letter based; I'm not sure how I'd structure it though. Please let me know what you think.


	23. Crush

**AN: **For the _Drabble a day challenge._

Okay guys, the Quidditch League starts in about an hour so I'm spending this time writing some more drabbles for this. As I'm not too sure on what exactly I'll be writing this may be my only post today. Please don't think if I don't update for a couple of days at any point I have forgotten about it, I promise that I haven't!

* * *

**23\. Crush**

Hermione had finally accepted the fact that she found Malfoy attractive when Ginny threw the idea of a crush at her. That was just stupid. Hermione was a logical girl; she knew at some point in her life she would probably find him attractive as most of the school has done. A crush was preposterous. How could she actually like someone who had spent the last 5 years trying to ruin her life?

Something at the back of her mind told her that Ginny could be right; she had found him attractive for a long time and it didn't even go over summer, and he had been a lot nicer to her this year. But the logical part of her brain told it to shut up and it was just because he was attractive, nothing else. Although, from that point she couldn't help but notice some of the nicer points about Malfoy; how he was always there for his friends, and he was rather intelligent.


	24. Chocolate

**24\. Chocolate**

Draco had always had simple tastes, surprisingly, and his favourite chocolates reflected that. He was surprised Hermione had remembered how much he loved Chocolate Frogs, but when he went downstairs in The Burrow that Christmas he realised that she couldn't have forgotten. It appeared that Chocolate Frogs were every Weasley's favourite chocolate as well as his, and the front room was full of empty packets. He was surprised to find a pile of presents for him in amongst all the others; he didn't the Weasley's liked him well enough to buy him presents, he thought they just tolerated him because of Hermione. He was finally starting to feel accepted in the wizarding community now, and was incredibly thankful for the presents. Although, he wasn't too sure about the lumpy one at the bottom.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, the first round of the Quidditch League has been posted, and I don't think it's going to be as stressful (at least at first) as I was thinking. My main efforts will be going to that, but I should be okay to update this daily.

Speaking of the Quidditch League - when I post my entries if you were to read them and let me know what you thought that would be great. I suspect a lot of them will be outside my comfort zone so I would really like some feedback on those ones at least.

**Fan-Forever: **This was originally for a challenge that was to write 100 words or less for each prompt. I'm not doing that any more so while some of them (like this one) will still be around 100 words, they should get at least a little bit longer. I'm glad you are enjoying them though.


	25. Alone

**AN: **For the _Drabble a day challege. _

I know it's another 100 word one and I stopped doing that challenge, I promise they will get longer when I have more time.

* * *

**25\. Alone**

Draco was heading towards the castle when he noticed the footprints in the snow. One set leading towards the black lake and none coming back. He knew he shouldn't follow, but it was dark and cold so he did.

When he got there Hermione glanced up from her crying, and looked away again. Noticing that she didn't even have the heart to insult him, Draco strode over and wrapped her in a hug. He wasn't sure where the sudden urge to do this came from; all he knew was that he was glad that he had followed her footprints.


	26. Rain

**AN: **For _**DarkwolfChocolate** _for your lovely PM - thank you!

For the _Drabble a day challenge._

* * *

**26\. Rain**

Hermione was always so jealous of the girls in films who got to kiss their boyfriend in the rain. This had never happened to Hermione; she spent rainy days curled up on her couch watching bad TV. Hermione had hoped this would change when she got a boyfriend, but she'd started her current relationship in Summer so it had been sunny. Now it had got to Autumn it had started to rain and today was no exception; it was chucking it down.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by the doorbell. She was confused at first, as everyone who knew her just used the floo network or apparated into her house. It was probably a neighbour asking to borrow something again, or maybe the postman; her family still sent things by muggle mail. When she opened the door she was ambushed by Draco who, knowing her desire, swept her off her feet and into the most romantic kiss of her life. It took her a moment to realsiee what was happening and kiss him back. When it was over she looked up at him with the biggest grin on her face; she knew there was a reason she loved this man.


	27. Letters

**AN: **I'm so sorry I forgot to update this yesterday. I had job training all day and then a massive piece of writing to learn for today.

This isn't the best thing I've ever written, but it's the best I could manage.

Also, thank you so much to _DaffyDuck100_ and _DarkwolfChocolate_ for constantly reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed my last drabble.

* * *

**27\. Letters**

Hermione,

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I was mean to you.

I'm sorry I called you mudblood.

I'm sorry I wasn't on your side of the war.

I'm sorry I've only just begun to tell you this.

The war made me change some of my views; I no longer believe in the blood supremacy nonsense that my father preached.

I know you haven't responded to any of my previous letters, and I don't know why you'd respond to this, but please believe me.

I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I would appreciate it.

Draco Malfoy.


	28. Cold

**AN: **For the _Drabble a Day _challenge.

* * *

**28\. Cold**

Hermione looked outside from her perch on the window seat and shivered. It was the coldest day they'd had in years. It was so cold it was almost too cold to snow and it was only getting colder. Hermione was glad she was curled up inside with a book and cup of hot cocoa. It's a good thing they weren't muggles; they'd put a charm over their house to keep the heat in so their house never got cold and it meant that they didn't have to go outside to go anywhere when it was this cold. Draco always used the floo network when he was going to work, but if it was nice Hermione would often go the muggle way and enjoy the sunshine.

Hermione heard the fireplace whoosh and turned around to greet her husband who was shaking off snow.

"Why are you covered in snow, dear? Didn't you come straight from work?" Hermione asked, with a great deal of concern. She didn't like the thought of Draco being outside in this weather, who knows what could happen to him.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just had to take a detour to Diagon Alley to get you this," Draco said, handing her a box wrapped in purple paper, "happy late birthday. Or should I say; happy early _birth_day," he added, bending down to plant a kiss on her swollen stomach before kissing her. Hermione pushed him away faintly and watched him stumble onto the other end of the window seat.

"Little Scorpius is already the most spoiled boy I know and he hasn't even been born yet, I do hope you're not planning on turning him into a mini version of you when you started Hogwarts?" Hermione teased, but being unable to hide the grin on her face as she opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful crib she had ever seen, "Oh Draco, this is beautiful!"

Draco visibly relaxed when she said this, "I'm so glad you like it, I was so worried you'd think it was wrong. I want Scorpius to have the most perfect childh-" Draco was cut off by a scream coming from Hermione and looked up, worried.

"It's okay," Hermione panted, trying to regain her breath, "I just think Scorpius wants to see his crib so much he's decided it's time to come out," she had just finished saying this when the next contraction hit her. Draco immediately stopped looking worried and went over to the fireplace to call St. Mungo's. Hermione had wanted Scorpius to be born in a muggle hospital, like she was, but after taking one look at the weather outside Draco wasn't going to risk the cold.


	29. Dark

**29\. Dark**

Draco didn't know whose stupid idea this was, but he hated it. The whole of the fifth year was playing a game. This game meant that the whole of Hogwarts was pitch black, the students had to move around and hide in the dark while some students were 'it'. The stupidest part was that the students that were on had to kiss whoever they found to make them 'it'. The new person that was 'it' had to wait 60 seconds while the previous person disappeared before they could go looking for someone. Whoever got kissed had a lifeline though, if they managed to correctly guess who had kissed them in 3 guesses then that person stayed 'it'.

Draco wasn't very interested in the game; he was sneaking around near the kitchen trying to locate the portrait that granted him access. He wanted food so he was going to get it. He'd just got to the portrait when he heard a noise. Draco froze, he wasn't interested in the game but he didn't want the get caught. If he did, Draco hoped it was a girl. Not because he was homophobic or anything, his best friend was gay, he'd just kissed most of the girls in his year so it might make it easier for him to escape.

He moved, and must have made a noise because suddenly a feminine hand grabbed him and pulled him closer. _Damn, _Draco thought, _At least she'd female so I have a chance at guessing. _She smelled like cinnamon, not an unpleasant smell but unnerving all the same; he didn't know anyone that smelled of cinnamon, most girls smelled like flowers or something equally as feminine.

As the lips pressed on his he melted easily into them, this just felt right to him. This definitely wasn't someone he'd kissed before; none of them had been this good. All too soon the kiss had ended; it was his turn to guess now. He cursed the fact he wasn't allowed to ask for their house first to make it easier.

"Erm… Daphne?" Draco asked, fully aware that it wasn't her. He'd never kissed her but being in the same house he knew she didn't smell like cinnamon.

"Nope," The girl responded. Draco was sure he'd heard that voice before. He knew it wasn't one of his house mates.

"Okay, one of the Patils?" He asked, he knew this was technically cheating but he didn't care.

"Technically you're not allowed to say that," the voice responded, in a very bossy manner, "but as I'm not either I'll let you off this once"

A sudden chill came over Draco as he realised who that voice belonged to. He mentally cursed himself for not realising sooner, _and for enjoying the kiss_, his mind chipped in.

"Oh Merlin, please don't let it be. G…Granger?" Draco asked, sounding horrified and accidentally letting his trademark drawl into his voice. He heard her gasp as she realised who it was.

"Oh Merlin," She squeaked, "I was so hoping to stop being on"

This made Draco's stomach drop. He'd just kissed Granger _and enjoyed it. _Draco couldn't decide if this was the best or worst day of his life. He decided to make light of the situation.

"Well," He smirked, "You're not a bad kisser for a mudblood. At least the next person will enjoy it," He regretted saying those words as soon as they were out of his mouth, and all too soon he felt the sharp sting of her hand on his cheek that he'd expected.

"Hey, that was a compliment!" Draco almost yelled, sounding hurt. He was glad it was dark so that she couldn't see the genuine expression of regret cross his face.

"Oh, I apologise that calling me a mudblood made me upset!" Hermione retorted, "Have fun 'hiding' again," she finished before storming back off into the castle.

* * *

**AN: **This was really fun to write. That game was totally made up, I've never played anything like it. It does sound like a really fun thing to do though and I wish I had played it. It would be especially fun drunk at a party I think. Maybe I could make everyone play something like that at my next party...

Please review and let me know what you think.


	30. Addiction

**AN: **For the _Drabble a day __challenge._

I'm back! I promise I won't let it go a week without an update again! I'm so sorry for leaving it for so long. Thank you for everyone who is still sticking with this, I love each and every one of you.

* * *

**30\. Addiction**

Draco knew he never should have started drinking, but now he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. And he wanted to. It wasn't even for himself that he wanted to stop – it was that mudblood Granger. _No, Hermione, _Draco corrected himself.

Draco had started drinking after the war. It was understandable really; his whole life had fallen apart. He'd gone back to Hogwarts after the war fully knowing he wouldn't be welcome but he hadn't been expecting so much hate shown to him outwardly, this had driven him to drink more. Professor McGonagall knew that it would be a problem to have Draco at Hogwarts but she'd decided that it would probably do him some good. She had decided however, that he shouldn't stay in the Slytherin dorms. So he'd put him under the watch of Hermione Granger who had been made Head Girl upon her return. This had made him start drinking even more.

Somehow, Hermione had got through to him in their time spent unwillingly together. He remembered back to last night when he finally admitted that he might have an alcohol addiction.

_"__Draco, will you stop drinking! You're going to hurt yourself if you carry on and you're already failing you classes. It's only November!" Hermione scolded him._

_"__Aw, c'mon Hermione. You know I only drink to stop the bad memories," Draco replied, although he was so drunk it sounded more like "acmoheeeermee, uno I oneedrik t'stopthmmrz" _

_"__No, Draco. You're stopping now. You have a serious problem. You're addicted to alcohol and it's my duty as your friend, and if not that then Head Girl, to stop you from drinking!" She responded, not impressed, before grabbing the bottle out of Draco's hand and emptying it down the sink._

_"__Aw, Hermione. Why do you have to be such a buzzkill?"_

_"__Because, Draco, we need to study hard to get through Hogwarts with good enough grades to get a job out there in the real world and you're certainly not going to do that drunk!"_

_Draco just huffed at this and stormed off to bed. As he lay there he wondered why Hermione's words had so much of an effect on him. He really wanted to get clean for this girl. Maybe because she was the first person to actually care about his friendship, deep down he knew it was more than that though._

* * *

**AN: **Yes, that was from AVPM. I rewatched it for the first time this year last week and I've had the soundtrack on repeat ever since, it's actually what gave me the inspiration for this because I had to use that somewhere.

Again, I love all of you and I promise I am sat writing so many drabbles for this so that I can keep updating.


	31. Flower

**AN: **For the _Drabble a day challenge._

I'm sorry, I forgot this again. I'm a horrible person.

* * *

**31\. Flower**

Hermione was 3 weeks from her due date and they still hadn't decided on a name. They'd stuck with the Black family tradition by naming their first child Scorpius, their second child they'd chosen a Greek name, Artemis, to follow Hermione's, but they'd had no clue for their third.

Draco wanted to name her after a star since it was "his turn to choose the name" but Hermione shot him down by reminding him that they had agreed this was to be their last child so they had to both decide her name.

Last week they'd come to a decision on naming her after a flower, but so far there was nothing Hermione had liked. Although Draco had taken to turning up with a bunch of different flowers they could name their daughter after every day on his way back from work, that she liked.

"How about, Rose?" Draco asked as he walked through the door. Producing a bunch of the nicest looking red and orange roses Hermione had ever seen.

"It's a lovely name, Draco, but you're forgetting that Ron and Hannah named their daughter Rose," Hermione sighed. She really did love the name but Hannah had just beaten her to it.

Draco sat down, defeated.

"Okay, I give up. We only have three weeks until you're due Hermione, so I'm just going to start naming flowers. We'll never choose one in three weeks at this rate."

Hermione agreed, so Draco set off naming them.

"Lavender?"

"That's not even a flower, it's a herb. Plus I hated that girl at school – I'm not going to be nice about her just because she'd dead!" Hermione added, noticing the look Draco was giving her. Draco had really changed since his school days and he actually cared about people, even Gryffindors.

"Okay, Petunia?" Draco asked, still giving her a look that said she shouldn't speak ill of the dead.

"Nope, Harry's horrendous Aunt was called Petunia."

"Okay, how about these; Tulip, Freesia, Iris, Lily, Sunflower, Buttercup"

"The first two would be horrible names, I had an Aunt Iris who was horrible to my mother, Lily is the name of Harry's daughter, and again – horrible names!"

"Fine, if they have to be nice names as well as a flower how about Blossom or Clover?"

"Nice, but they just don't sound right with 'Malfoy' after them"

"Okay, okay… how about… Daisy?"

This suggestion stunned Hermione, she'd actually thought of that herself but had thought it would be too plain for Draco.

"Draco, I… I love it!" Draco was also stunned at this, he'd always loved the name Daisy but after naming their first two children Scorpius and Artemis he'd thought Hermione might find it a bit plain. Maybe they still had stuff to learn about each other after all.

He heard Hermione wince a little and looked up to see a grin on her face.

"I think she likes it!" Hermione told him, placing his hand on her belly so that he could feel Daisy kicking.


	32. Snow

**AN: **I am so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating. I honestly didn't mean to leave it this long but rl has been horrible and stressful and everything has got in the way. I've barely had time to write my QL entries so this has had to take a back seat.

I'm finished with college for the year now though, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get fired from my job so I should have much more time to write now and I will honestly try to keep this updated as much as I can.

* * *

**32\. Snow**

It hardly ever snowed inside the Manor grounds. It did outside the grounds, of course, but never in their garden. The occupants of the Manor liked having a tropical garden all year round. They had let the snow in the grounds on occasion, but it rarely ended in something good. Scorpius thought back to the few times it had snowed inside the Manor and shuddered at the memories.

The first time it snowed inside the grounds his parents split up for 2 days. His father had gotten drunk at an office party and let an ex of his kiss him, his mother forgave him eventually though – she was a very forgiving person.

The second time resulted in his kitten dying from the cold. She'd gotten lost as she had been the same colour as the snow. When his mother finally found her 3 hours later, the kitten was shivering and no amount of magic could warm her up. She died not long after. His mother had said she would get him a new kitten if he wanted, but the thought made him too sad.

The last time had been the worst.

_It was 2 days before Christmas and his grandparents had all come round to spend the holiday together as a family. Scorpius was looking forwards to it; he hadn't spent much time with the whole family together. His grandparents typically didn't get on because Grandpa Lucius didn't like muggles, which his mother's parents were._

_Scorpius had just finished opening his presents and had decided to show his grandparents on his mother's side the garden as he didn't think they had ever seen it when it was snowy. He was just telling Grandma Rachel about the last time they had a snowy garden, and refusing her offer to buy him a new kitten – which he'd already had to do to his mother – when they heard a scream. His grandparents immediately recognised it as their daughter and ran off towards the house calling Hermione's name._

_As he neared the drawing room in which they had been gathered he heard the sobs of his Grandma Narcissa. Wondering what was wrong since he had never heard his grandmother cry before he hurried to the door, but was stopped by the appearance of his mother. _

_"__Scorpius, dear, you don't want to go in there," she told him, her voice raw from screaming. Looking up at her Scorpius could see tear marks on her face._

_"__What's wrong mother? Why have you been crying?" Scorpius was starting to get worried as although his mother cried easily, he could tell there was something different this time. He was very interested in what was happening in the drawing room, so reached for the handle again before being stopped by yet another caring relative._

_"__Hermio- uh, your mum is right, kiddo. You really don't want to go in there," Grandpa Matthew told him, before directing him to the room down the hall he had appeared from which happened to be a spare bedroom. Sat on the bed was Grandma Rachel with a sympathetic look on her face. _

_"__Mother, what's happened?" Scorpius asked again, determined to get the answer. He saw apprehension in her eyes, but with a look of realisation as well as she knew he had to be told. _

_"__Scorpius, you might want to sit down for this…" his mother hold him, chuckling slightly as she said it although he wasn't sure why, "I have some bad news… it's about Grandpa Lucius."_

_At this statement Scorpius wasn't sure he wanted to know any more. He knew something must have gone wrong and it wasn't going to be able to be fixed._

_"__Tell me, mother," Scorpius' voice was stronger than he felt, which he was very pleased at. He didn't like showing how much he was affected by things in front of his family._

_"__He… Grandpa Lucius has been very ill. We didn't want to tell you because we believed he would get better. Last month he had a turn for the worse, we decided to wait until after Christmas to tell you so that we didn't ruin the holiday for you. But…" at this Hermione's voice cracked and Scorpius knew what had happened before he was told and he felt his legs give out, grateful that he was standing in front of the bed._

_"__No…" his voice escaped in a whisper, "is he…?"_

_"__I'm sorry, Scorpius!" his mother cried before rushing over to him, "I'm so sorry… Grandpa Lucius had an attack and he didn't make it"_

* * *

It had been five years since this had happened, and no one had dared mention having snow in the gardens again until now. It wasn't the family that had suggested it; it had been Scorpius' girlfriend Rose Weasley. She had been gushing so much about how nice the gardens would look with snow in them that his parents had given in and decided to let it snow for Christmas weekend since she was staying with them.

Scorpius spent the whole weekend worrying about what was going to go wrong. However, the weekend went as smoothly as it could have gone and by the time Rose left on Monday and the snow had gone Scorpius was left surprised. Maybe Rose really was the good luck charm her family seemed to think she was.

* * *

**AN: **If you were wondering - my headcanon is that Ron and Hannah are together, and they had Rose and Hugo. Rose is some sort of miracle child to them because Hannah had been pregnant twice before Rose and had lost the baby each time but when she became pregnant with Rose she had no complications and since having her their life has gotten better. This has made them think of her as some sort of good luck charm.

**AN2: **I really struggled writing this, I decided I wanted one from Scorpius' POV but I was having a difficult time writing him. I haven't read over it to check for mistakes or anything because I know I'll just want to spend another month going over it and trying to write him how I want him and it's not going to happen.

To make up for not being here I am currently working through my list of prompts and I'm going to write and post as many as I can tonight. It'll probably only be like 2 or 3 but it's something.

Please, please, please review and let me know what you think because I'm really not sure how well I did this.


	33. Temptation

**AN: **For the:

_Achieve That Outstanding challenge - Troll: red._

_Drabble a Day challenge._

* * *

**33\. Temptation**

Hermione knew she shouldn't, but the urge to test one of the Weasley Twins new products on Malfoy was too tempting. On the way down to the dungeons she thought she heard footsteps behind her, but after looking back she figured she was just being paranoid.

Crouching behind a suit of armour she heard the Slytherin common room door open and the drawl of Draco Malfoy could be heard clearly. Casting a disillusionment charm on herself, she moved towards Malfoy and dropped the box of sweets into his pocket.

Hermione followed Malfoy all the way to the Great Hall where she watched him take of the box of sweets and start eating them. She walked back out to remove the charm from herself and walked back towards the Gryffindor table which were now in fits of laughter at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing up with Gryffindor red hair.

Hermione loved giving into temptation sometimes.

* * *

**AN: **Words: 155


	34. Autumn

**AN: **For the:

_Achieve That Outstanding challenge - Dreadful: Snowflake._

_Drabble a Day challenge._

* * *

**34\. Autumn**

Autumn was Hermione's favourite season; it was when she found out she was a witch, when she started Hogwarts and when she started dating Draco Malfoy. Of course, the latter of those came some years after the first, but it was still during autumn. Walking hand in hand with Draco as the season came to an end, she was sad. Although Draco had decided to cheer her up by pulling her into a kiss just as the first snowflake of winter hit her cheek, she still couldn't wait until next autumn.

* * *

**AN: **Words: 91

I know these two were only short (hence why I posted 2) but they had to be for the competition. I promise the next ones will be longer.


	35. Nightfall

**AN: **For the:

_Achieve That Outstanding challenge: Poor - Diagon Alley_

_A Variety of Prompts challenge: Location - Diagon Alley_

_Drabble a Day challenge_

* * *

**35\. Nightfall**

Twilight was Hermione's favourite time of the day; everything just looked so pretty, and today was no exception. Hermione hadn't been back to Diagon Alley much after the war, but seeing all the new shops open on her way to the Weasley's New Year's party in the fading light made her see just how much it had changed since the war. Of course, her fiancé being stood next to her helped the image too.

"I can't believe you're making me go to their New Year's party! You know I still don't get on with Weasel or Potter!" Draco complained to her, making her stop in front of Flourish and Bott's.

"I know, but you agreed that this year we'd go to their party. I have been to Pansy's for the last 3 years; it's about time we went to my friend's party!" Hermione responded, using her know-it-all tone for good measure.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about going. I hope you realise you have some serious making up to do for this when we get home!"

"I don't see why I should have to; you never had to make up for dragging me to Pansy's. Anyway, I'm sure Ginny will have dragged Blaise along so you'll have someone to talk to," she told him with a smile, Hermione was pleased that she wasn't the only one to see past the Slytherins' cold exterior. Yes she was the only one of her friends currently dating one of them, but since Ginny and Blaise had started working together they'd become as close friends as herself and Harry.

"I'm still only going because I love you," came his reply, although he had started to look a little happier at the mention of his long-time friend's name.

"Come on then," Hermione said, reaching for his hand to drag him up to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, "we don't want anyone to think we're going to break into Flourish and Bott's!" Draco laughed at this, only Hermione would think of breaking into a book shop when it wasn't even fully dark yet.


	36. Hurt

**AN: **For the:

_Achieve That Outstanding challenge: Poor - Diagon Alley._

_Favourite House Boot Camp: Traitor_

_OTP Boot Camp: Yelling_

* * *

**36\. Hurt**

Stumbling out of The Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley with Astoria Greengrass on his arm just felt right to Draco.

_Why am I dating that Granger girl? _He thought to himself. _Her hair is all funny!_

Turning the corner as they went past Madam Malkin's Draco came to a stop and turned to face Astoria before pulling her to him and enveloping her in a kiss that left him breathless. He had never been close to Daphne Greengrass in school, but maybe he should have been if this was how her sister made him feel. He'd only known Astoria for an hour, but he was already in love with her.

_It's okay, Granger will understand it's true love… _Draco thought, just before he heard Hermione's voice start yelling. _Speak of the devil! _

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Draco asked with a giggle, still hanging onto Astoria who was wearing a proud smile.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" Hermione yelled, almost deafening Draco, "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?"

"Actually, Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about that. Astoria and I... Astoria and I are in love. It's true love Granger, you wouldn't understand, so we're going to be together from now on!" Draco replied calmly.

"I WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND? WHAT THE HELL DRACO? YOU THINK I'D DATE YOU FOR ANYTHING LESS THAN TRUE LOVE?" By this point Hermione was almost in tears, "I see how it is. I'm going home. Don't bother coming back tonight, traitor!"

Draco watched Hermione's retreating figure until she disapparated. Something in the back of Draco's mind was telling him that this was wrong – it was Hermione that he loved and not Astoria – but he ignored the more rational part of his brain and turned back to the blonde witch beside him. However, pretty soon that part of Draco's mind that was telling him it was wrong was getting louder and he was starting to wonder what had possessed him to leave with Astoria in the first place.

It was almost an hour later before Draco returned to his senses fully, and realised that somehow Astoria must have slipped him some Amortentia. Daphne had warned him in school that her sister had an almost stalker like crush on him, obviously that hadn't gone away.

* * *

Draco managed to slip away from Astoria by slipping into a disused alleyway next to Gringotts where he managed to apparate home. When he arrived home he found Hermione in floods of tears packing her belongings.

"Hermione, love…" he started before being interrupted by a shoe flying towards him.

"HOW DARE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" She yelled at him, Draco barely dodged the second shoe that came flying at him, "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME AND THEN COME CRAWLING HOME CALLING ME LOVE WHEN SHE REALISED SHE COULDN'T PUT UP WITH YOU! YOU DAMN TRAITOR!" This time it was a book that came flying at him.

"Hermione… HERMIONE! LISTEN TO ME!" Draco had resorted to yelling himself by this point. He didn't like raising his voice towards Hermione, but he couldn't think of another way to get her attention.

"Hermione, please, you have to believe I wouldn't cheat on you willingly."

"You seemed pretty happy to cheat on me when I saw you kissing Astoria earlier!"

"That wasn't me!" Draco almost yelled at her, "Well, it was… but I wasn't myself. She slipped me a love potion, Hermione!"

"Oh…" Hermione's response came. Draco just managed to get to her in time to catch her as she collapsed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, believe me; I love _you!_"

"I know," her response came, her voice was starting to come back to her now, "but I still need some way to make you pay for being a traitor."

* * *

**AN: **I know in the film Astoria is brunette, but I always pictured Daphne, and therefore Astoria, as being blonde so I decided to make her blonde in this.


	37. Truth

**AN: **For the:

_A Variety of Prompts challenge: Occasion - Graduation._

_Drabble a day challenge._

_Divergent competition: Erudite 2 - "Intelligence is a gift, not a right"_

* * *

**37\. Truth**

Hermione couldn't believe it; she'd got straight O's on her NEWTs _and_ come top of the year! She couldn't help but feel smug as she noticed some of the Ravenclaws' expressions of disappointment, especially when she heard Mandy Brocklehurst complaining about only getting an E in Transfiguration.

Looking at the list detailing where everyone in the year had come, she was surprised to see that Malfoy had come second; she had only beaten him by two points. Spinning around to go and find Harry and Ron she bumped into someone tall and strong and was in the middle of apologising before she realised that it was Malfoy himself.

"Watch it!" Malfoys voice came, before he realised who had bumped into him, "Oh, it's you. Going to gloat to Potter and Weasel how you beat me out to first place are you?" he sneered, a hint of jealousy evident in his voice.

"Actually, I was going to congratulate them on how well they'd done considering what happened last year!" she replied in a huff. She was too busy trying to get past him that she didn't notice his face fall and the colour start to drain from his face.

"Granger…" Malfoy choked out in a voice that was very unlike him.

"What it is?" Hermione asked, getting impatient. She really did want to go and congratulate her friends.

"I… I just wanted to apologise for everything. The truth is I was just jealous that you were better than me. How could you, a mudblood, be better than a pureblood like me?" Malfoy said in a rush, some colour coming back to his face in embarrassment.

"Oh, Mal…"

"Don't! Don't think this makes us friends or anything; I still hate all of you. I just thought you deserved the truth since you'd managed to beat me to the top spot!" he spat at her before marching off with a last warning at her not to mention it.

Hermione found herself standing there for far longer than she had intended, she was only drawn out of her thoughts by Harry and Ron coming over to find her.

"What did that git want now?" Harry asked, obviously he'd spotted the exchange that had gone on between herself and Malfoy.

"Oh nothing, he just wanted to make it clear that just because I beat him in the exams in no way was I better than him, and I let him know that intelligence is a gift, not a right of blood," Hermione told her friends, "come on, let's go celebrate with some butterbeer!"

And with that, Hermione pushed the thoughts of her conversation out of her head. Although, she may have to make an effort to make sure she 'accidentally' bumped into him outside of Hogwarts.

* * *

**AN: **Draco may be a little ooc here, but I just couldn't find another way around getting him to apologise.


	38. Why

**AN: **First, thank you to everyone that's still here and still reading even though I forgot this collection existed for a while (I'm still so sorry about that)

Second, I want to address a guest review I got on Confessions. It asked me when Hermione died. I'm not sure if you meant this as in you were genuinely confused or if you meant it as in when did she die in relation to the story. If you meant the first one then I'd like to point out that as this is a Dramione collection then assume everything is AU. If you meant the latter then in that particular drabble I had her die during the war.

Third, to everyone that has reviewed be that as a guest, follower or reviewing for a competition I would like to thank you. Knowing people enjoy these makes me want to carry on writing them even more. The constructive criticism is also very, very welcome as I'm always worried about if something is wrong, if someone is too ooc or anything and I do want to know how I can improve my writing.

Finally, on with the drabble...

* * *

**38\. Why**

Draco wandered the halls of the castle, he always hated Wednesday nights – it was the one night a week Hermione claimed to herself to get all her school work done. Somehow, Draco found his feet taking him along the corridor next to the Gryffindor Common Room. It wasn't used for much, mainly empty classrooms used for practice.

As he passed by one door he heard a giggling from inside that sounded familiar. Normally Draco would stay out of other people's affairs, but since he'd started dating Hermione after the Yule Ball he had found himself having slightly more Gryffindor tendencies. They were mixed with his sneaky Slytherin ways of course, but he found himself becoming a little more reckless by the day. Besides, Draco was curious and had nothing better to do.

Opening the door, he heard the giggling stop. Looking at the people in there, he realised it was just a couple that had found a quiet place to get some quality kissing time in and was about to apologise and leave before he recognised the bushy hair in front of him.

"Hermione…?" Draco choked out, startling the couple from their embrace. Hermione looked up, eyes wide realising who had caught them.

"Why?" he asked, timidly.

"Draco, I…" Hermione tried to get an excuse out, but knowing she would fail fell silent.

"Is this why you have Wednesdays off?" Draco asked, his voice and Slytherin tendencies for self-preservation coming back to him, "So you can go off kissing this blood traitor? Do you even know which one it is? I hear they like to swap every now and then…"

Hermione was almost in tears by the time Draco finished insulting her. He realised he'd probably gone too far but the threat of his own tears in his eyes made him not back down; Draco Malfoy did not cry, especially in front of Gryffindors.

"Of course I know he's Fred," Hermione managed to choke out. "I'm sorry, Draco…"

"Don't bother. It isn't like I ever had real feelings for you anyway. How could you think I'd actually have feelings for a Mudblood like you?" Draco spat at her before storming out of the room.

Outside the room, Draco felt the threat of tears come back to him. Of course he had real feelings for her, why else would he have gone against his whole family's views to ask her out? He couldn't believe Hermione had done this. If she'd told him it wouldn't have been so bad, but to find out like this? That was the worst part.

Somehow, Draco managed to find his way back to the Slytherin dormitory, the last thing he remembered thinking before falling asleep was 'why?'

* * *

**AN: **For the

_**Drabble a day challenge.**_

_**If You Dare challenge:**_

_292\. Curiosity killed the cat_


	39. Champagne

**AN: **I'm sorry it's been so long, I've had a super busy rl recently (Like 5 of my friends birthdays in the same week) and then my wifi at my mums broke, then my stepdad got appendicitis so I had to do everything around the house that him and my mum should have done since they were both at hospital so had no time to write and my dad was getting new windows and doors so I couldn't come back until that had finished.

But, I'm back (for like a day or two anyway) and here's a long one (Like seriously, it's over 1,500 words) to make up for it.

* * *

**39\. Champagne**

Hermione couldn't believe it; she had actually received the promotion. Everyone in her office had been telling her all week that she was a shoe in for the job, but Hermione had been certain that Alexi Pepperidge was going to get it. Alexi had been two years above Hermione while she was at school, and consequently had been working in the Department of Mysteries two years longer than Hermione, but somehow Hermione had managed to get the position of Deputy Head to the new Head of Department.

As Hermione was getting ready to leave the office, she heard a knock on the door just before Harry strolled though.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise. I was just getting ready to leave, have you finished? Would you like to come to the Manor for dinner? Ginny is welcome too, of course."

"Hermione, slow down!" Harry replied. "I was just popping my head in to say congrats on the promotion."

"How-?"

"Blaise bullied Corey Lapaine into finding out who was getting the position so he could owl Draco if it was you, you might want to go and pick yourself up a new dress on your way home – apparently Draco has plans to celebrate. So obviously Blaise told the whole of the Auror office when he found out."

"Oh…" was Hermione's response. Hermione had forgotten that Blaise had just finished his Auror training, so of course was now able to owl Draco about what was going on in the Ministry. "Well, thanks. Are you sure you don't want to come to the Manor for a bit?"

"I'm sure, Hermione. Did I not just tell you that your husband is making plans for tonight? Besides, Ginny and I had already made plans. George is taking the kids for the night." Harry said this with a smirk on his face, giving away what these 'plans' with Ginny were – not that Hermione hadn't already worked out what they were going to be doing.

"Okay, well I should probably be going then. I wouldn't want to be late for my own celebration!" Hermione joked, gathering up the rest of her things. After Harry left, Hermione remembered that Draco had also been up for a promotion at the apothecary he worked in and wondered if Blaise had told Harry anything about how that went, but there was no use chasing him down to find out now as she was going to find out when she returned home.

* * *

Hermione decided to take Harry's advice, and wandered through London to her favourite dress shop to find something to wear that evening. Upon entering the shop she was greeted by Lavender Brown who had recently taken ownership of the shop and brought the contents up to date, something the previous owner had failed to do.

"Hermione, how are you? It seems like I haven't seen you in forever, what are you doing in here?" Lavender gushed as she entered.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hermione smiled, she hadn't got on with the blonde witch I school, but now she never failed to put a smile on Hermione's face. "I'm actually here to find a new dress. I got the position of Deputy Head I was up for and apparently Draco's taking me out tonight to celebrate!"

Lavender started babbling on about how she was jealous of Hermione's relationship (her marriage to Seamus Finnegan only lasted for a year and she was yet to find a new partner) and where Hermione thought Draco was going to take her as they went round the shop gathering dresses for Hermione to try on. Over the few years Hermione had been coming to the shop Lavender had worked out what sort of dresses Hermione liked and was comfortable in. She no longer tried to force Hermione into dresses that showed off all her assets, and instead chose dresses that almost showed off one or the other.

The selection of dresses Hermione ended up with consisted of mainly purple and green, as these were the colours that suited Hermione most, and were revealing whilst still being classy – just how Hermione liked them. Hermione decided on an emerald green dress that had a top that had a round neckline, wide straps and was fitted to her waist, where the dress became looser and fell in pleats with an asymmetrical hem that ended just above her knees. It wasn't the most flashy dress Hermione owned, but she suspected that since Draco was taking her out to celebrate getting a promotion they were more likely to be going to a restaurant than a ball.

Thanking Lavender, Hermione left the shop with a promise to make plans to meet up sometime during the week. Normally Hermione would have used the floo network to get home from work; however since she had gone to Lavenders shop Hermione had to take a stroll around London to find a safe place to apparate from. It took her about 10 minutes, but she finally found a secluded alleyway just a short walk away from Piccadilly Circus.

Hermione landed just outside the gates of the Manor, where the wards ended, and started her walk up to the house. She had barely set foot on the front step when the door opened and a strong pair of arms enveloped her in a tight hug and a deep voice was whispering in her ear; "well done, love. I told you that you'd get the job!"

"Okay, okay!" Hermione laughed, "You were right! But no fair on using Blaise to find out if I'd got it or not, could you not have waited until I got home and told you myself? Or would that have ruined your plans for tonight?"

"How did you-?" Draco started, before realising how she knew his plans. "Harry."

"You are aware that he and Blaise talk, right?" she teased, before taking his hand and turning to enter the house.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it, the restaurant was beautiful. Draco had taken her to a secluded, very exclusive restaurant called La Bella nestled in an assortment of trees sporting various colours. It was slightly overwhelming. Hermione suddenly felt underdressed; in a place like this surely she should be wearing something fancier than her green dress. _Maybe I should have bought the gold one, _Hermione thought before mentally slapping herself. Gold was such a tacky colour to wear. It was okay for jewellery, in moderation, but not clothing. Gold clothing just looked cheap.

"I never asked," Hermione started as they took their seats at their table, "how did it go for you today? Did you get the promotion?"

Draco looked troubled at this; she guessed he didn't want to ruin her already perfect evening. "Actually, no I didn't. Daphne actually got the promotion, although my boss did hint that the only reason she got the position was because she'd been there longer."

"Oh, Draco…" Hermione started, her face falling as she realised that they were out celebrating her promotion when Draco had nothing to celebrate himself. She looked down at the table, searching for Draco's hand to hold.

"See, this is why I didn't tell you." Draco told her, taking her searching hand and looking into her eyes. "You're allowed to be happy for yourself, you got a promotion! It doesn't matter that I didn't; tonight we're out celebrating you!"

Hermione calmed a little at this, she did feel bad about celebrating when he wasn't. These thoughts were almost washed from Hermione's head when the waiter brought the drinks over. He was carrying a bottle of the finest champagne – not cava, actual real champagne.

"Draco, but…" she started, unable to form a coherent sentence. What she'd wanted to say was 'but isn't this a wizard restaurant? Why are we having a muggle drink?'

"I know in the Muggle world they typically celebrate with champagne, so I asked the restaurant to get some in for you. You do like it, don't you?" Draco asked. It was at this point Hermione noticed that the waiter had only brought one glass with him, Draco was currently being served firewhiskey by a different waiter.

"I… I've only ever had cava – the stuff that's not made in Champagne – but I liked that so I expect I'll like real champagne. Don't you like it?" Hermione was worried, Draco was known to get drunk rather quickly on firewhiskey and she was starting to worry he'd cause a scene later in the evening.

"No, I bought some of the stuff for myself but didn't like the taste – too bitter…"

"Yet you'll drink firewhiskey, logical."

"Shut up, Granger!"

"I think you'll find my last name's Malfoy now, or did you forget we got married?" Hermione teased.

"Oh, just drink the damn champagne. Tell me what you think!"

So Hermione did just that. She picked up the glass, took a sip and was blown away by the flavours. It tasted like she was drinking liquid gold – or what you imagine gold to taste like when you're a kid anyway. It was all her Christmases rolled into one and topped with a gold bow. It was like she could taste the stars. It was just so… golden.

"So, what do you think?" Draco asked. "You've been sat there staring at the glass for five minutes, so I'm assuming you either love it or hate it."

"It… it tastes like stars and gold!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco gave her a look like she was going mad, so Hermione began to explain when she meant. The reason why they'd come out in the first place forgotten by them both.

* * *

**AN: **I'm not sure how much I'll update over the next week. I'm doing GISHWHES so I'll be pretty busy. Those of you who don't know what it is, basically you get put in a team of 15 people and get a massive list of things (From donating coats, to taking a picture of a pig in a bikini) and your team has to do as many as you get in that week. You get points and the winning team gets a paid 3 day vacation with Misha Collins (He runs it, he's an actor. Plays Cas on Supernatural for those of you who don't know)

* * *

**This is for:**

_**A Variety of Prompts challenge;**_

_OTP - One character receives a promotion, the other doesn't._

_**19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week challenge;**_

_Gold._

_**Pottemore Challenge;**_

_Flourish and Botts - Hermione Granger._

_**Crayola Challenge;**_

_Gold._

_**If You Dare;**_

_7\. Green with Envy_

_**Favourite House Bootcamp;**_

_Stars._

_**OTP Bootcamp;**_

_Overwhelmed._

_**Secret Battle Competition;**_

_Hermione Granger, Firewhiskey._

**_Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition;_**

_A fic__ about a Muggle-born._


	40. Tulips

**40\. Tulips**

Hermione had been slightly annoyed at the subject choice at Hogwarts. Yes she was very bookish and took her bookish subjects, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to learn some more practical skills. She had mentioned this to Draco when they started living together a year ago, and since then Draco had come home with a different thing for her to learn every couple of months. The first few things he'd chosen for her (piano, sewing, and even flying) had been relatively easy, but this month's task was proving incredibly difficult.

Draco had brought her a huge box filled with; paints, pencils, sketchbooks, canvases, brushes, oil pastels, a variety of objects and, of course, some books on the subject. Hermione had been really excited at first, she had always wanted to learn to draw, but as the weeks passed she found herself getting more and more frustrated.

She was currently attempting to draw some tulips, she had her sketchbook in front of her, a pencil in her hand and a book titled 'How to Draw' open on the table next to her. She had, of course, read this book many times but to no avail. Hermione simply could not draw.

"I give up!" Hermione called from the table where she was sat. "I give up! I. Can. Not. Draw!"

Draco looked up at this, shocked by his girlfriend's outburst, "Are you, Hermione Granger, actually admitting defeat and telling me that there is something you cannot do?"

"Yes, I am. As much as I hate to admit it, but I just can't do it. Have you _seen _these tulips?" Hermione asked him.

"Those are meant to be _tulips_?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face. "Wow, Hermione, you really can't draw!"

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked as Draco flicked his wand towards the ceiling. Looking up, Hermione saw streamers falling around her and a banner hanging on the wall where Draco had pointed reading 'Hermione can't draw!'

"You are such an arse, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at him before storming into their bedroom.

* * *

**AN: **For the...

_**Drabble a day challenge.**_

_**A Variety of Prompts challenge:**_

_AVPM/S - Hermione can't draw. (I even included the how to draw book)_

**_OTP Boot Camp challenge:_**

_Practical._

**_If You Dare challenge:_**

_568\. Lost Cause._


	41. Glitter

**AN: **I'm going to try and write many drabbles as I can tonight and tomorrow so that I can keep them coming while I'm doing GISHWHES next week. That's not a promise though, there's no guarantee I'll have time to click like 3 buttons while I'm doing GISHWHES.

* * *

**41\. Glitter**

Five year old Draco had managed to escape from his parents and found his way to a park. It was a muggle park, sure, but Draco was enjoying seeing all the children running around and having fun, something he didn't get to do much. But what really caught Draco's eye was the bushy haired girl in the sandpit. She was on her own, it seemed strange since most of the children here were running around in twos and threes, even if they didn't know each other.

Draco watched her for a minute, before deciding to go over and introduce himself, maybe her parents were as strict as his. He was half way between the bench he'd been sat on and the girl when his steps faultered. The sand had changed to glitter. This girl was at a muggle park and the sand had changed to glitter! _She must be a witch, _Draco thought to himself, continuing his march towards the girl.

Sitting himself down in the glitter, he looked towards her. She wasn't particularly odd, he wondered why the muggle children were all avoiding her.

"That was cool!" Draco told her, "I've not been able to do anything like that yet."

"What are you talking about?" the girl replied.

"The sand, of course. You must have been the one to change it because I didn't."

"Changed… what? I didn't do anything. I figured it must be on some sort of filter to keep the children entertained. How would I have changed it, magic?" the girl had a sarcastic bite to her voice, obviously she didn't know what she was. Draco decided to push it anyway.

"Well yeah!" Draco said, matter of factly, "You are a witch, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? Magic isn't real!" she told him before going back to throwing the glitter around.

Draco noticed his parents coming up the path and realised he'd have to leave. He was surprised to feel disappointed at this; he was enjoying his conversation with the girl.

"I see my parents," he told her, "I have to leave. What's your name?"

"Hermione," she told him.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione!" Draco told her as he got up to go meet his parents. _Hermione, _he thought to himself, _definitely a witchy name._

* * *

**AN: **This is for;

_**Drabble a day challenge.**_

_**A Variety of Prompts Challenge;**_

_OTP - The Day They Met._

_**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition;**_

_A Childhood fic._

_**If You Dare Challenge;**_

_96\. What do you mean?_

_**OTP Bootcamp Challenge;**_

_Young._


	42. Fearless

**AN: **First things first, I want to apologise for going AWOL. This is to anyone who was reading this and wanted more, to anyone who I'm friends with, to anyone who signed up for a challenge of mine, to anyone I signed up for their challenges and most of all to my teammates in the Quidditch League who I left on their own mid season.

Secondly, I've had a lot of shit happening in my life and it's been very stressful and it isn't quite sorted yet so while I'm hoping to be back for good that might not necessarily happen unfortunately.

Thirdly, this is the first thing I've written in about 6 months so if people could please be so kind as to leave a review and tell me what you think that would be a massive help because I'm worried it's terrible and I've lost all writing ability.

Finally, enjoy. Hopefully I'll be updating a lot more frequently now.

* * *

**42\. Fearless**

"Oh just piss off, Ronald!" Hermione shouted at Ron before turning on her heel and marching out of the Common Room.

In hindsight, it wasn't the most sensible decision she could have made – she'd told Ron to piss off and then did that very thing herself – but she was fed up of his accusations and couldn't stand to be in the same room as him for another minute, not if he was going to continue shouting about how she had a crush on Draco Malfoy – something that wasn't even true. Yes, she found him attractive physically, he was one of the more attractive boys in school, but to have a crush on someone Hermione knew you had to find their personality attractive too and Hermione had a hard time believing anyone could find that personality attractive.

Hermione found herself wandering aimlessly round the castle for at least thirty minutes before she realised she'd just walked past the Astronomy Tower for the fourth time and decided that obviously this was where her feet wanted to take her so made her way up the stairs and stood at the balcony overlooking the grounds. It wasn't until she was finally stood still that her emotions caught up with her and she started to cry. She couldn't believe Ron had the nerve to accuse her of having a crush on Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tormented her and her friends for the last five years. Admittedly he had been a lot less offensive this year, and hadn't so much as uttered the word _Mudblood_ once in her presence, but she had figured that was just because he'd grown up. They were all sixteen after all, not that Ron was acting that way.

She heard feet on the stairs behind her, but didn't turn to face the door since she knew it would just be Harry coming to find her and apologise on Ron's behalf _again._

"How did you find me?" she asked as she heard him stop just inside the door.

"You seemed upset," the boy responded. Hermione froze, that was definitely not Harry's voice, "I've noticed you always head to higher ground when you're upset."

Hermione turned, glaring as she looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry. Were you expecting Scarhead?" Malfoy replied with his trademark sneer, "No such luck there. He's still expecting you to show up at the library."

"What do you want?" she growled. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Malfoy but since he was blocking her only exit all she could do was find out why he had followed her.

"Look, I had somewhat of an eye opener over the holidays and let's just say I've realised I was a bit of a prat these last five years…" he told her, sounding more sincere than she'd ever heard him before.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Just leave me alone, okay?" she replied turning back to the balcony and looking over the grounds once more. She heard him move beside her and sighed, it seemed like she wasn't going to get rid of him that easily.

"Look, Granger… what I'm trying to say is… well, I… I was wrong, okay? I was wrong to call you what I did. I… I'm sorry…"

Hermione was stunned, she couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy had just apologised to her. This couldn't be real; someone had to have put him up to this.

"Okay Malfoy, I'm not sure who put you up to this or why but if you hadn't noticed I'm in a pretty foul mood right now and I do not want your company because I can only imagine it will make it worse. So I would suggest you turn around right now and go back to your little Slytherin buddies and pretend like I fell for it so you can all laugh about how gullible a stupid little mudblood is," Malfoy let out a little gasp when he heard Hermione refer to herself as a mudblood, but Hermione didn't notice and just carried on talking, "and if, by some miracle, you really have realised that you were wrong then go and find your own place to beat yourself up about it because this spot is taken!"

It was only then that Hermione realised she had started crying again and turned her back to Malfoy, hoping he'd get the hint and leave. Instead she felt a hand on her back, turning her around to face Malfoy again. She refused to look at him though; she didn't want to see the look that she knew was on his face – the look that just screamed how pathetic he thought she was. Hermione just stood there and waited for him to take his hand off her back, wipe it on his robes and complain about getting 'mudblood germs'.

What she didn't expect was to feel his other hand press her closer, for his other had to come up to her face and wipe away a tear. She looked up at him then, noticing the genuine look of regret on his face. She was shocked; she didn't know Draco Malfoy was capable of feeling remorse and by the look in his eyes he wasn't sure he knew that either. Before she realised what was happening, Hermione was rising onto her toes and pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Draco was stunned, Hermione Granger – the girl he had tormented for the last five years – was _kissing_ him. Kissing_ him_. It was only a few seconds before he felt himself responding and kissing her back, desperate both to prove that he had changed and didn't see her as dirty anymore and to kiss the witch that he'd been unable to stop watching for the last six months after he realised how beautiful she truly was.

All too soon he felt her pull back and break out of his arms, he opened his eyes to see she had gone back to leaning over the balcony again considerably further away from him now.

"I can't believe I did that…" he heard her say. He knew she was talking to herself, but he wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if he didn't come up with some witty response.

"Why? Was kissing me an extremely bad experience?" he asked, smirking as he tried to imagine her face while he asked the question.

"No," she replied, "I just can't believe I did that. I'm not exactly the type to go around kissing boys while no one's watching, am I?"

"No, you're definitely not." Draco chuckled as he imagined the witch in front of him throwing herself on every guy she could.

"I am more surprised why you're still here, shouldn't you be rushing down to your Common Room to wash the mudblood germs out of your mouth?" she said in a hard voice.

"I told you, Granger, I'm not like that anymore! I said I'm sorry and I meant it!" Draco almost yelled, stopping himself from raising his voice only because he'd decided that he didn't want to be the reason she cried anymore.

He looked up and noticed her turn towards him, genuine shock on her face. It was then he realised he had to kiss her once more so walked over to her in two long strides, took her face between his hands and brought his lips down to meet hers. It was a different kind of kiss this time, Hermione had responded straight away and he tried his hardest to get across all his remorse and make sure she knew that he really had changed.

It was too all too soon before the kiss ended and he was once again stood on his own after Hermione had moved away. Only this time, he was a little more breathless than before.

"I can't believe I did that." Draco said with a smile on his face as he repeated the words she had said not five minutes before.

"Why?" Hermione laughed, "Was kissing me an extremely bad experience?"

Draco joined her laughter, realising as they laughed that maybe this witch was someone he could actually get on with.

"No," he told her when he finally stopped laughing, "I'm just not one of you fearless Gryffindor types."

When Hermione hadn't responded he looked over to see a question on her face. Maybe it would take some time before she understood him and they were anything close to friends, but he hoped one day that would happen.

As he watched her, Draco noticed her close her eyes with a look of concentration on her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Making a wish," she told him in a voice that made him sound like he was an idiot for not knowing, "it's what muggles do when they see a shooting star."

"What did you wish for?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm not telling!" she said, her know-it-all air back, "You can't tell or it won't come true."

"Oh." He said, before turning back to the sky. He watched the stars again before spotting another shooting star. Closing his eyes he wished for the only thing he could think of in that moment – to make amends with the witch currently stood beside him.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading guys. Again, I'm so sorry for my unplanned hiatus but hopefully I'm back for good and this one shot that was meant to just be a drabble has made up for it :)

**This is for;**

_**A Variety of Prompts challenge;**_

_OTP - First Kiss._

**_OTP Bootcamp;_**

_Breathless._

**_Favourite House Bootcamp;_**

_Astronomy Tower._

**_If You Dare challenge;_**

_193 - Shooting Stars._


	43. Proposal

**AN: **This is a really short one, and was written ages ago, but I think I managed to do well.

* * *

**43\. Proposal**

It was their 10th anniversary and Draco decided he wanted to treat Hermione to a romantic night in Rome. He'd orchestrated the night perfectly, Hermione would melt.

They started by visiting a new restaurant that had just opened in the banks of the river, but that wasn't the good part. After they had eaten the band started playing Hermione's favourite song – _The Power of Love_. As the first chorus finished Draco got down on one knee and uttered the words,

"Hermione Granger, will you make me the happiest man on earth and do me the honours of being my wife?"

* * *

**AN: **This is for;

_**A Variety of Prompts Challenge;**_

_Occasion - Anniversary._

**_Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt;_**

_100 words exactly._

**_Favourite House Boot Camp;_**

_Perfection._

**_If You Dare;_**

_26 - Italy._


	44. Together

**AN: **For the:

_A Variety of Prompts challenge: OTP - The Yule Ball_

_Divergent Competition: Candor quote 1 - "Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable"_

* * *

**44\. Together**

Not for the first time, Hermione was glad that she'd become good friends with Ginny as well as the guys. She was hopeless at anything to do with fashion, and since she was going to the Yule Ball with someone from one of the wealthiest families at Hogwarts she needed to look good. Okay, so she knew she wasn't going to be as pretty as the rest of the girls going, but since her and Draco Malfoy were going to the ball _together _she might as well make herself noticeable.

That was how Hermione found herself wearing a stunning emerald green dress that reached to floor – definitely not something she would normally wear – with Ginny working on taming her hair.

When she was done, Hermione hardly recognised herself. She was definitely going to be noticed though; Gryffindor's Golden Girl dressed in the colours of Slytherin house was definitely something that would catch people's attention. And, surprisingly, she actually looked pretty.

"Thank you, Ginny! Thank you so much!" she squealed as she turned around to hug the ginger witch, "I never would have been able to choose this dress without you, let alone do my hair and make-up. I wouldn't have known where to start!"

"Speaking of," Ginny replied calmly, spotting the tears appearing in the older girl's eyes, "if you start crying it's going to smudge so stop it!"

"Sorry, Gin. I just never imagined I'd look this good!"

"It's okay," she reassured her, before adding, "Malfoy isn't going to know what hit him!"

* * *

Draco paced around his dorm, he was getting anxious and his dorm mates weren't helping.

"So who is it you're going to the ball with?" Blaise asked while straightening his tie.

"I told you, Blaise, I'm keeping it a secret. You'll find out soon enough!" Draco and Hermione had decided not to tell anybody about their relationship apart from close friends, although Draco had decided not to do even that. He knew that Hermione had told Ginny, but he didn't think she'd told anyone else. This ball was going to be the talking point of the school for weeks.

"Aw, c'mon Draco, the ball starts in 10 minutes surely you can tell me!"

"I'm afraid," Draco replied coolly, taking care to pick his words carefully, "that if I were to tell you then you may not even make it to the ball, or not let me make it, in which case my date and I would not receive the proper welcome we deserve."

Draco walked out of the room after this statement, leaving Blaise staring after him with his mouth open like a goldfish. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to keep it together during that conversation with Blaise; he was dying to tell someone that he and Hermione Granger were going to the ball _together_. Draco wasn't sure when the last time he'd been this excited was, but he decided to make the best of it and head out to the Great Hall early in plenty of time to meet Hermione.

* * *

Straightening his bow tie once more Draco looked up towards the stairs just as Hermione started her descent. He felt his mouth drop open in shock; he had never seen the witch look so beautiful, or so shocking. Her dress and accessories were the exact colours of Slytherin house. He wondered if this was her idea or Ginny's, he wasn't sure Hermione wanted to be this noticed, but she was. Everyone in the Entrance Hall was staring at her.

_Well, time to start the show. _He thought to himself, before making his way to the bottom of the stairs and holding his arm out for Hermione to take just as she reached the last step. The silence that followed Hermione accepting his arm was almost deafening, they had definitely been noticed that was for sure.

"Hermione," Draco addressed the witch, barely able to hold his emotions, "you look beautiful!"

"You scrub up quite well yourself, Draco," Hermione replied. Draco noticed that almost everyone there was staring at them open mouthed.

"Shall we?" He asked, indicating the line forming in front of the doors to the Great Hall.

* * *

As Hermione descended the stairs she saw everyone staring at her; most of the boys with their mouths open. She had definitely been noticed, that had gone well, she may not be the prettiest witch there (Fleur and the rest of the students from Beauxbatons definitely had that covered) but she had been noticed.

Scanning the hall she spotted Draco, he was also open mouthed which made her chuckle a little. Ginny had been right, he definitely did not know what had hit him. She found herself not being able to take her eyes off him, he looked really good in dress robes, and watched as he made his way over to meet her. _Let the games begin, _she thought with another chuckle as she sped up her descent so that she reached the bottom at the same time as he did.

As she took his arm and they greeted each other, Hermione noticed that all the girls mouths now matched the boys as they were all open in shock. Smiling to herself Hermione gladly let Draco lead her away and into the line for the Great Hall. The Yule Ball had already got off to an excellent start and it didn't even start for another 3 minutes. Hermione just hoped to herself that the rest of the night was as good as that start had been.

* * *

**AN: **I've only published this one early because the deadline for a competition is tomorrow. It will get moved to the correct place when I am up to date.

Also, this is a lot longer than the others, because I combined 3 prompts it just grew until I felt like I'd done all 3 justice. The rest of them shouldn't be as long as this. The only reason I kept this in the collection was because I didn't want to make it it's own story.


	45. Heartbroken

**AN: **This was meant to be like a 300 word drabble, but somehow I managed to get it to over 1,500 words. I'm not sure how good it is, I don't like writing stuff like this but I had to.

* * *

**45\. Heartbroken**

It was the start of summer after the end of second year when Hermione first realised she had feelings for Ron. As they were saying their goodbyes at the train station she realised that while she was going to miss both Ron and Harry over the summer, she was going to miss Ron in a completely different way to that of Harry. She wasn't going to see either of them over the summer; Harry because he was kept prisoner at The Dursleys and Ron because his family were going on holiday to Egypt, but somehow it hurt more that she wasn't going to see Ron. Of course, Hermione being Hermione she didn't dwell on this too much. In fact, by the time they started third year she had almost forgotten about her feelings for Ron.

* * *

It was in their third year that Hermione realised she had feelings for none other than Draco Malfoy, around the time she punched him. Hermione convinced herself that her feelings weren't real, that she was just hormonal, but she soon found herself watching him at every opportunity she got. Hermione soon realised that he wasn't tormenting her as much as he used to, and she missed that interaction.

* * *

During their fourth year, Hermione met Viktor Krum. He wasn't Ron or Malfoy, but he was somehow alluring. Ron still hadn't worked out he had feelings for her (which Hermione had worked out after a rather short conversation with Harry) and Hermione was still in denial about her feelings for Malfoy, so when Viktor asked her to the Yule Ball she had said yes. Not to mention that she knew it would make Ron jealous, and potentially realise his feelings for her. However, when Hermione saw Malfoy kissing Pansy Parkinson during the last dance of the night she realised that maybe it wasn't just Ron she was trying to make jealous. Everyone thought she was crying about Ron ruining her night at the end of the dance, but that wasn't strictly true. Not that she'd tell anyone otherwise.

* * *

In the summer after fourth year Hermione started owling Draco Malfoy. After Voldemort's demise in the graveyard, Malfoy had reached out to her, Harry and Ron and told them he was going to change his ways now Voldemort was gone. Ron and Harry had denied his request of a truce outright, but Hermione had owled him later that night and extended an olive branch which he gratefully took. After frequent owling Hermione's feelings for the blond boy grew stronger, and she confessed to him her feelings since third year. Surprisingly, her feelings towards him were reciprocated and they decided to start dating upon their return to Hogwarts. They kept it a secret, of course.

* * *

About a week into their fifth year, Fred Weasley took Hermione aside and told her that he liked her. Hermione, keeping her relationship with Draco a secret, did not know how to respond so just smiled and mumbled an apology. The first half of the year went surprisingly fast for Hermione, she was helping Harry run Dumbledore's Army while dating Draco and keeping him informed on when and where their meetings were so that he could keep the Inquisitorial Squad away. It was around March, however, that Hermione's moment of bliss started to fall apart. Harry told her that Ron was starting to question his feelings towards Hermione, while Hermione was starting to notice his older brother, Fred, more and more. She was still dating Draco, and she still wanted to, but Fred just always seemed to be wherever she was and Hermione was finding that she liked him being there.

* * *

Just before her OWLs started was when everything fell apart completely. Fred had pulled Hermione aside once more to tell her about what he had planned for Umbridge.

"Hermione, I know you like me, I've noticed you staring at me all year but for whatever reason you don't want to take things further, so I'm not going to push this…"

"Fred, do we have to talk about this right now? We're in the middle of the corridor and Malfoy is on patrol tonight, we're going to get caught!" Hermione told him, fully aware of the Inquisitorial Squad's patrol times and routes thanks to her boyfriend being one of them.

"That's not why I pulled you out here!" Fred almost yelled, "I haven't brought you out here to confess my undying love for you or anything, I wanted to tell you what I have planned for Umbridge next week. Harry and Ron won't care, but it's going to be during one of your exams so I thought you'd want to be prepared."

"Oh…" was the only thing Hermione had to say.

"George and I are going to set off some fireworks, our own inventions. They won't get rid of her, but since Umbridge will still be around we're not coming back to Hogwarts after we're done. Harry gave us his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament so we're going to open our shop. We have a name picked out and everything. So I guess what I really wanted to say was goodbye, Hermione."

Hermione just stared blankly at Fred for a minute; she had never heard him sound so flustered before. Slowly, Hermione felt her heart sinking at the thought of him leaving. She knew that this was Fred's last year at Hogwarts, but she wasn't sure she wanted him to leave so soon.

Tears threatening to spill, Hermione really looked at him. He was handsome, smart and funny. Hermione wasn't sure how she hadn't realised it before, but now her heart was torn. On the one hand, she was dating Draco Malfoy who had been a rock she could lean on all year and really had changed for the better. But on the other hand, here was Fred Weasley stood in front of her and everything she had wanted in a boyfriend while she was younger. However, Hermione knew that she could never do anything to hurt Draco and that in her heart it was him that she wanted.

Looking back up to Fred's face she knew she had to tell him the truth; about her feelings, about Draco, and about her decision. But she knew how devastated he would be and decided that she couldn't tell him, not yet. Instead, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and reached up to kiss Fred on the cheek. Fred, however, had a different idea and took her face in his hands and kissed her, right there in the corridor. It was at this point the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and she heard Ron call her name in horror, joined by the distinctly recognisable voice of Draco Malfoy from behind her.

"_Hermione?_" the two boys called in unison. Hermione froze, pulling away from Fred instantly.

"Draco, I…" Hermione said, turning around to face her boyfriend, words failing her for the second time that day.

"_Draco?"_ Ron asked, "Since when have you been on first name basis with Malfoy?"

Hermione was trying to find words to explain herself when Fred piped up.

"Boys, boys," he chuckled, "I know Hermione here is quite the woman, but we can't all fight for her. This isn't the middle ages!"

Hermione groaned this was not helping matters. She was still at a loss for words when a new voice piped up, this time it was that of Draco.

"Hermione… what…? How…? What were you _doing?_" Draco asked, obviously at as much of a loss for words as Hermione was herself.

"Are you blind, Malfoy? Or just stupid?" Ron taunted him. "Obviously Hermione here was kissing my _brother!_"

"Draco, I…" Hermione tried for the second time, but this time she was cut off.

"Look, Hermione. I like you, I really fucking like you. When you owled me last year I thought it was too good to be true, I couldn't believe that someone like you could even want to believe me. I was so much worse to you that I ever was to Potter and Weasel, and you still wanted to give me a chance. But now I see you kissing that blood-traitor over there… I just… I would have understood if you didn't think it was working. But Merlin, Hermione, you could have told me how you felt!"

"Draco, I…" but for the third time in the space of five minutes Hermione couldn't finish her sentence.

"Wait, you and Malfoy are _dating_?" Fred asked, "Merlin Hermione, you should have told me. I never would have…"

"Didn't you tell _anyone_ we were dating Hermione?" she shook her head. "Merlin's Beard! What, were you ashamed of me? Even I didn't keep it a complete secret. Blaise and Theo know, I suspect Theo has told Daphne, she would have told Pansy and it won't have escaped Crabbe and Goyle's notice. Most of the Slytherins in our year know Hermione, and they're okay with it. Even though you're a muggle-born, and you can't even tell your best friends? The Gryffindors who are all for standing up for the greater good? Hermione, they would have understood!" Hermione was at a loss for words, how had Draco worked out more about her friends than she had?

"It's true? You really are dating?" Ron spluttered, finally being able to form a coherent sentence. He'd been spluttering out random syllables since it finally dawned on him what Hermione had been doing, but no one had paid much attention to him.

"_Were! _We _were_ dating. Not anymore. Goodbye, Granger!" Draco spat, before turning on his heel and marching away.

Hermione felt herself sinking to her knees, her heart felt like it had shattered. She had always just assumed it was a cliché in romance novels, but she finally understood why the term was 'heartbroken'.

* * *

**AN: **This is for;

_**Test Your Limits Round 3;**_

_Styx - Love Triangle._

**_A Variety of Prompts Challenge;_**

_OTP - Breakup._

**_Daily Inspiration Challenge;_**

_21st July - Dramione._

**_Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt;_**

_Trio era._

**_If You Dare;_**

_4 - Reality Bites._


	46. Loss

**46\. Loss**

The scene in front of Draco was beautiful, he had to admit it. The snow covering the surrounding area made the sunset seem brighter, and the twilight setting threw wonderful colours on the ground, but he couldn't concentrate on it. He knew the brunette witch beside him felt the same sense of restlessness while waiting for their friend to walk down the aisle.

"C'mon Granger, it's a wedding. Of _course _she'll have a white dress!" Draco told her, "You might as well pay up now."

"Patience, Grasshopper!" Hermione told him, a smile on her face.

They sat making idle chitchat for about 5 minutes before they heard the music start up and the collective gasps of the people sat at the back of the room. Spotting the witch, Draco was stunned.

"Gold? She's wearing a golden dress to her _wedding_?" he asked Hermione, completely stunned.

"Well it is Luna! What did you expect?" she replied with a smirk, "Now pay up, Malfoy!"

Draco handed over the 5 galleons to her; he couldn't believe he'd lost the bet.

* * *

**AN: **This is for;

**_Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt;_**

_Write a drabble under 200 words - restless, golden, snow._

**_Daily Inspiration Challenge;_**

_10th August - A Wedding._

**_A Variety of Prompts Challenge;_**

_Occasion - Wedding._

**_Harry Potter Chapter Competition;_**

_The Heir of Slytherin - write about a Slytherin._


	47. Holiday

**47\. Holiday**

"Let's go on holiday!" Hermione announced as she walked into the room. Draco was stunned, he'd been meaning to ask for some time off from work to take Hermione away, but he hadn't got around to it yet.

"And where would this holiday be?" he asked, putting on a superior voice to annoy her.

"I don't know, Switzerland?" she asked. "I like their chocolate."

Draco smiled; it was like she had read his mind.

* * *

**AN: **Really short, I know. I promise to post a longer one soon.

This is for;

_**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt;**_

_A drabble under 100 words._

**_If You Dare;_**

_188 - Swiss Chocolate._


	48. Roses

**AN: **Warning for character death.

* * *

**48\. Roses**

It had been four year to the day since he'd died, murdered more like, and Hermione could still remember it happening like it was yesterday.

_"__No, Hermione…"_

Hermione shook her head; she didn't want those thoughts clouding her head today. She thanked the woman behind the counter and picked up the roses she'd just paid for.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked her as she exited the shop. Hermione looked at her best friend, she was so grateful to have her there.

"For my ex-best friend's wedding, or to put these flowers on the grave of my dead fiancé?" she asked rather cynically. "I'm sorry, Gin, I didn't mean that. Thanks for doing this."

Ginny sighed before walking off to her car. Hermione felt bad, she really did, but it was just not a good day for her. First her fiancé had been murdered in front of her, and then her ex-best friend – who had fallen out with her because of her fiancé – had decided to get married on the anniversary of his death and had the nerve to invite her.

Getting into the passenger side of the car Hermione tried to apologise, but Ginny cut her off.

"I know how stressful today is for you Hermione, you don't need to apologise."

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said, before getting lost in memories of that day.

_It was almost two years since Voldemort had been defeated, but a lot of his death eaters were still at large. Draco Malfoy had sought her out not long after the Battle of Hogwarts to ask for forgiveness. It had taken her a while to believe him, but eventually she did see that he really had defected. Since Malfoy had started behaving like a normal human being, Hermione had found that she had more in common with him than she had thought and they quickly became an almost unstoppable force. _

_Of course, Ron wasn't happy with this. He hadn't wanted to believe that Malfoy was on their side in the first place, so when Hermione told him two months ago that she and Draco were engaged he had flipped. The words than had come out of his mouth the most were 'traitor', 'what the fuck' and 'fuck off', and he had come to the conclusion that he never wanted to see her again. _

_That's how Hermione and Draco ended up alone fighting off the group of four Death Eaters that had chased after them. Hermione only recognised two of them – Yaxley and Scabior – the other two were new, Hermione could tell by their hesitant moves. That's why Hermione ended up letting her guard down a little too much. She was battling Yaxley and Draco had just killed Scabior and she hadn't noticed one of the new guys coming up behind her until Draco shouted to her._

_"__No, Hermione…" Draco's voice came as he pulled her out of the way of the killing curse being fired at her back. Hermione felt Draco's weight land on top of her. A little dazed from the collision with the ground, Hermione tried to push him off, but with no luck._

_"__Draco?" she asked. "Draco what's wrong?"_

_When she got no response, she looked up at him. He wasn't breathing._

_"__Draco…" she whispered once more, not wanting to believe what her eyes told her was in front of her._

_Hermione wasn't sure what happened next, all she remembered was pushing him off her and firing curses at the remaining Death Eaters until they disappeared. _

_Racing back over to her fiancé, Hermione started running her hands all over him; checking for a pulse, a heartbeat, a breath – anything. Finding nothing, Hermione just sat there. She didn't notice anything around her; she just sat and stared at Draco – she refused to think of him as just a body, he was still Draco. It wasn't until she felt the hands of Ginny Weasley pulling her up that she even realised she was crying._

"Hermione… Hermione we're here," the voice of her best friend brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Thanks again for doing this, Gin. I don't know how I'd have coped without you," she shared a shaky smile with the ginger witch and got out of the car.

"You wouldn't…" Ginny whispered, getting lost in her own memories of that day. Hermione didn't hear her though; she was already making her way across the graveyard.

Sinking down in front of Draco's grave, Hermione finally let the tears spill over that she'd been keeping back all day. She just sat and cried for at least ten minutes before she could pull herself together again. When she did, Hermione caught Draco up with what he'd missed and told him about Ron's wedding that she was going to later.

"Draco, my love, I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I am grateful." Hermione told him leaving the roses resting against him tombstone. "I love you…"

* * *

**AN: **This was longer than I'd originally planned, but I'm quite happy with how it turned out. It could be better, but I don't like writing deaths so...

I'm not sure about the TFiOS quote at the end, I included it for the competition but I think it might take away from the story a little.

Also, I'm thinking about writing Ginny's memory of the day and days that followed at some point. Would anyone be interested in reading that?

Please let me know what you think!

**This is for;**

**_The Spell Curse and Charm Competition;_**

_Avada Kadavra - Write about the death of a loved one._

**_Wand Wood Competition;_**

_Sycamore - Write about a character losing someone._

**_Animal Competition;_**

_Buffalo - Write about a reformed Death Eater._

**_The Fault in Our Stars Competition;_**

_Hazel Grace - I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I am grateful._

**_Harry Potter Chapter Competition;_**

_The Half Blood Prince - Write about Hermione._

**_A Variety of Prompts Challenge;_**

_OTP - Last day together._

**_If You Dare Challenge;_**

_189 - Alone._

**_OTP Boot Camp;_**

_Lost._

**_Favourite House Boot Camp;_**

_Lost._

_**_The Hunger Games: Fanfic Style Competition - _**_Training.__


	49. Sparkler

**49\. Sparkler**

"I can't believe you don't like fireworks!" Hermione told Draco, a look of utter disbelief on her face as she rushed around their apartment getting ready.

"Why? It's not like they have any practical use…" Draco grunted from the sofa where he was sat waiting for his girlfriend to get ready.

"Not everything has to be practical, you know!" she argued back, "I mean, is Wizard Chess or Exploding Snap practical?"

"Yeah, but…" Draco was lost for words, what other excuses could you make up for not wanting to go to a fireworks display with your girlfriend? He couldn't tell her that he was scared, she'd definitely make him go then to 'prove they weren't scary' or something.

"Oh, my god! Don't tell me you're _scared _of fireworks?" Hermione laughed. Draco groaned, now there was no chance of him getting out of it.

"I… of course not…" he stuttered, but she didn't believe him.

"The great Draco Malfoy has two downfalls – Hippogriffs and Fireworks. Wow, definitely living up to that hard persona you put on at school…" she laughed to herself before going into the speech Draco was waiting for, "Seriously though, what is it about them? They're not that scary; they're beautiful to look at, they're romantic and the smell of fireworks is so nice. I mean, I know you're not scared of loud noises. You're not scared of fire. You're not claustrophobic. So what it is? I promise you, you're going to be fine. I won't even make you hold a sparkler if you don't want to."

"I…" Draco was lost for words, he wasn't sure what it was about fireworks that scared him, "I don't know…"

"Well then you'll have to come so you can work out what it is you're scared of!" she grinned, gathering up the last of her things and tossing them in her bag, "It's a muggle show as well, so they're not going to come alive and eat you or anything, I promise!"

"Oh, you _promise_ do you?" Draco smirked. He and Hermione had decided a long time ago that if they broke a promise they had to make it up to the other in sexual favours. It was meant to be to give the other person, the one who had to deal with the broken promise, pleasure to make up for the atrocity that the person breaking the promise had committed, but it normally just ended up as a win-win situation for both of them.

Draco groaned and got up from the sofa to grab his coat. He knew there was no winning this one. But he did feel a little bit better; whether it was because Hermione promised he'd be fine, or because there weren't going to be any Weasley fireworks there he didn't know. All he did know was that he was going to prove her wrong and hold one of those bloody sparkler things, and if it did all go wrong there was always payment from Hermione to look forward to.

* * *

**Words: **503

* * *

**This is for:**

_**Rubik's Cube Challenge;**_

_Blue 29 - Promise._

**_If You Dare Challenge;_**

_607 - A Night Out._


	50. Magic

**50\. Magic**

As Hermione walked into Olivander's she felt her breath catch in her throat. It was magnificent. All she could see were wand boxes and they seemed to go on for miles. She was a little sad that her parents had left her to get her wand on her own – they would love this place – but in a way she was happy because it was _her_ world after all, not her parents'.

When Olivander walked out she couldn't help but grin – he was the perfect image of a wizard. Well, he was in Hermione's eyes anyway. She was startled out of her daze by the sound of his voice addressing her.

"You're a muggle-born, I'll bet!" he said, taking in the expression on her face, "It's quite the sight, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir, it is." Hermione agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

"Please, call me Ollivander. There's no need to call me 'sir' – I'm not a professor!" he told her with a small chuckle to himself, "Now, come this way and we'll find you a wand."

Hermione followed after him quickly to a table in the corner where he was already beginning to pile up some wands for her to try out. She stared at the pile, unsure if she was allowed to touch them while he continued fetching more wands from the back of the shop.

"Don't be scared, child, just pick one up and give it a wave. You'll know when a wand picks you!"

So Hermione did just that, she picked up a wand and gave it a wave. Nothing happened. She stared at it disheartened until Ollivander came back and told her not to worry and that not all wands were willing to give out their magic to everyone. Hermione soon calmed down when the next wand she tried gave a little spark, but that wasn't right either. Soon, Hermione had a large pile of discarded wands to her left and Ollivander was struggling to keep up with her.

"I've not had anyone so fussy since Lily Evans – not that you'll know who she is, mind – but alas, she was chosen and so will you be. Here, try this one – 10¾ vine and dragon heartstring…"

While Ollivander was talking Hermione had heard the shop door open. She looked around and saw a blond boy sitting in the corner. He was alone as well so she offered him a small smile; he nodded to acknowledge her and then went back to waiting although Hermione could feel his eyes back on her when she turned away again.

As Hermione picked up the latest wand added to the table, she let out an audible gasp. This was it; this was the wand she was meant to have. She looked around with a huge grin on her face before flicking the wand at the book that the blond boy (who had gone back to ignoring her now) was reading.

"Hey…" he started, but stopped when he noticed the grin spreading across her face.

"It's like magic…" Hermione whispered. She thought she'd whispered it quiet enough for only herself to be able to hear, but obviously she was wrong since not five seconds later the blond boy started talking.

"Well obviously," he said, staring at Hermione like she was dumb, "it _is _magic!"

Hermione just blushed. She didn't like people making fun of her, which Hermione knew was what he was doing, so she decided at that moment that she was going to beat this boy at everything when they went to school. Providing they were in the same year, of course.

At this point Ollivander came back out into the front of the shop, grinning when he saw Hermione holding the wand and the warm glow coming from it.

"Looks like you've found your match!" he grinned as they made their way over to the counter. Hermione paid for her wand, said thank you and left the shop to find her parents making sure to stick her tongue out at the blond boy on her way out.

* * *

**This is for:**

_**A Variety of Prompts Challenge;**_

_Harry Potter Words - Wand._

**_If You Dare Challenge;_**

_268 - Obnoxious Behaviour._

**_New Years Resolutions Competition;_**

_Trio era._

**_Open Category Competition 2;_**

_Could Be Canon._


	51. Fire

**51\. Fire**

"Draco! Draco, wake up!" Hermione's voice entered his dream, "Draco! Wake up!"

"Wha… what's up?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"There's a bloody fire! The Manor is on fire, that's what's up. WAKE UP!"

Draco snapped to attention. He knew the fire had to be bad if Hermione was waking him up over it. Any decent witch or wizard could put out a small fire with a flick of their wand, and Hermione was much more than decent. He got out of bed and went to pick some clothes out of his wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Hermione snapped, he could tell she was really panicked over this, "There's no time for clothes – our house is on _fire!"_

"Hermione, have you, or have you not, forgotten that you are a witch and I am a wizard?"

"No… of course not, but what's that got to do with…"

"And, is the room we are currently in on fire?" he asked with a sigh when he realised she wasn't getting it.

"No…"

"Well then," he started before she could cut it, "I have more than ample time to get dressed before we apparate outside, because in case you hadn't noticed – I am completely naked right now."

Draco watched his wife look down at him and smirked when she finally realised that he wasn't lying. She moved out of his way and he walked over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room and picked out a shirt and pair of trousers, taking his time getting dressed just to wind Hermione up.

"Will you hurry up?" she yelled at him, "We're going to burn to death in here if you're not careful!"

Draco laughed; Hermione had always been one to be overdramatic. Placing his hand on the floor, he felt to see if it was warm before moving over to do the same on the wall. Neither of them was warm, so Draco decided that instead of apparating he was going to go and investigate the fire.

"Where are you going now?" she asked as he opened the door, "You're not going to clean your teeth are you?"

"Oh course not," he told her nonchalantly, winding her up even more, "I'm just going to check out this so called fire you've been banging on about."

Draco left the room and marched down the corridor. He didn't know where this fire was, but assumed it was in the kitchen since that was where most fire started. As he neared, he started sniffing the air but it didn't smell like anything was on fire. It didn't even feel warm. Draco was starting to get suspicious, either the fire had somehow started in another room or Hermione had been lying. He stopped and sniffed again, this time picking up a vaguely familiar scent that let him know Hermione had lied.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy! How dare you lie to me about our house being on fire!" he yelled. He put enough of a cheerful tone into it to let her know he wasn't going to hold it over her, but not enough to make her think he was going to let it go immediately.

It was only after he'd shouted at her that Draco actually took in the scene in front of him. Hermione was stood in just a small slip, a plate piled with cinnamon pancakes in front of her.

"Happy Anniversary!" she replied meekly, a red blush appearing on her face that let Draco know this was not at all how she'd intended this prank to go.

He laughed; she'd woken him up so abruptly he'd temporarily forgotten what day it was.

"I'm afraid, dear wife, that for that you're going to have to lose your clothes," he winked at her before drawing her close and using his teeth to rip off the thin fabric that was covering her.

* * *

**Words: **645

* * *

**This is For:**

_**This Means War Competition;**_

_Draco/Hermione._

**_If You Dare Challenge;_**

_501 - Fire._

**_OTP Bootcamp Challenge;_**

_Into the Fire._

**_Favourite Character Challenge;_**

_Draco/Hermione._

**_A Variety of Prompts Challenge;_**

_Locations - Malfoy Manor._


	52. Thunder

**52\. Thunder**

Draco sighed in relief. Not for the first time that week he was grateful he was a wizard. A storm had hit a few days ago and it just kept getting worse. But being a wizard he was able to floo home straight from work meaning he wouldn't have to go outside in the rain.

When he got home he couldn't help but shake himself off, even though he hadn't been out in the rain. Peeking out the window, it looked like it had gotten worse, and his suspicions were confirmed as he heard a clap of thunder that sounded rather close to his house. He heard a shriek from upstairs just a few seconds later.

_What the…?_ He thought to himself before going upstairs to investigate.

He was nearing his bedroom when he heard another thunderclap followed by a very familiar sounding shriek.

"Hermione, what are you…" he asked when he saw her curled up in the middle of their bed with the blankets over her head, but he was cut out by another clap of thunder and shriek.

"Th-thunder… scary…" she managed to stutter out before burying herself deeper into the bed.

Draco laughed, out of all the things Hermione, the girl who fought on the front lines in the war, could be afraid of she chose thunder. As he heard her shriek once more Draco sauntered over to the bed and sat beside her, pulling Hermione, blankets and all, into his arms where they stayed until the worst of the storm had passed.

* * *

**Words: **258.

* * *

**This is for:**

_**The Treasure Hunt;**_

_The map of eight asks you to write a 2 stories (drabbles) for the same couple._

**_If You Dare Challenge;_**

_410 - Thunder._

**_OTP Bootcamp;_**

_Thunder._


	53. Vanilla

**53\. Vanilla**

Draco leaned over his cauldron; of course he had brewed the Amortentia perfectly. As he smelled it he recognised the familiar scents of the Manor library, freshly cut grass and pumpk- no, that wasn't pumpkin pie he smelt; that was odd. He moved closer to get a better smell and recognised it as vanilla.

Draco thought nothing of it until the end of class; as he was going through the door he was whipped by the bushy hair of Hermione Granger and hit with the scent again. _Looks like this year's going to be interesting, _he thought to himself with a smirk.

* * *

**Words: **102.

* * *

**This is for:**

_**The Treasure Hunt;**_

_The map of eight asks you to write a 2 stories (drabbles) for the same couple._


	54. Suitcase

**Suitcase**

"Where the hell is it?" Hermione muttered to herself as she emptied yet another cupboard.

"Looking for something?" Draco cool voice came from behind her. Hermione stood up and turned to see Draco stood in the doorway with her suitcase in his hands, "We're not going to get very far if you don't have your luggage!"

"Where on earth did you find it?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"On top of the _fridge,_" Draco said sarcastically, "It was in the spare room, with all of the rest of our holiday things…"

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, "Of course…"

"You know, for the brightest witch of our age, you sure can be stupid sometimes," Draco said with a smirk as he set the suitcase down next to the bed.

"You know, it's times like this that make me question why I'm even with you."

"Because you love me," Draco said with a smile.

"No, no that's not it…"

"Because you know I'd hex you if you ever tried to leave?"

"Bingo!" Hermione said with a laugh before kissing her husband, "Now come on, we have a honeymoon to pack for!"

Draco let out a small groan but followed Hermione to the wardrobe where she started showing him lists of things he'd need.

* * *

**Words:** 210.

* * *

**AN: **I'm finally back updating this collection! Well, I say that... I'm having a lot of trouble writing Draco at the moment, and not just within Dramione. This is the first thing I've managed to get out in a while so pretty please with sprinkles on top can you leave me a review letting me know what you thought of how he's written? It's the best I could manage, but he still feels ooc for me. I will send you virtual pizza if you do!

* * *

**This is for:**

_**School of Prompts;**_

_K1 - Suitcase._


	55. Stalker

**Stalker**

Hermione stopped, and there was a definite crash behind her. So someone _was _following her then. She carried on forwards before slipping quietly behind a tapestry and waiting for her stalker.

"Out for a midnight stroll, Granger?" a voice drawled behind her. She whipped her head around to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall of the secret passageway she was hiding in.

"Going to tell the teachers like you did First Year?"

"Please," Draco scoffed, "As if I'd get detention again for the likes of _you_!"

"Charming," Hermione scoffed, "Now if you'd please I'll be on my way. _Without_ you following me this time."

* * *

**Words:** 105.

* * *

**AN: **I'm back, sort of. I'll keep writing little drabbles as and when I can, but Draco is still being incredibly stubborn and I'm still struggling to write him. I'm going on holiday for a week, but after that I'm going to try and force him into my writing. Well, I will if my college workload allows me any time to write.

**This is for:**

_**Hogwarts Open Day;**_

_Divination, Tea Leaves - Third Year._

_**Hogwarts Writing Club;**_

_Round 1 - Crash._


	56. Spoiled Plans

**AN: **This is my first attempt at a Muggle!AU (of sorts). It's only short, so I didn't have to try too hard, though. It's only slight, so I thought I'd let you know before someone goes "they're wizards, why do they have phones?"

* * *

**Spoiled Plans**

"Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit!" Draco looked down at his phone in disbelief. What had he just done?

_To: Hermione Granger  
__Thanks for last night, Ginny. Same time next week? ;) – D_

He was expecting a response straight away, but nothing. It was half an hour later, just as Draco was grating some cheese over his freshly-made spaghetti bolognaise, that he heard a knock on the door.

Groaning, he went to see who it was, hoping whoever it was would be quick so his food didn't go cold.

"_Ginny?_" Draco could hear Hermione's voice before he fully opened the door. "I'm away for one night, and you go and sleep with my best friend?"

Draco said nothing, he just opened the door wide and let Hermione into his living room, closing the door quickly before she started causing a scene.

"It's not what it sounds like. Honestly, 'Mione, would I—"

"Don't you 'Mione' me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I wasn't sleeping with her, I promise."

Hermione held her hand out. "Prove it. Give me your phone."

"I…" Draco faltered. How could he refuse without sounding suspicious?

"Draco Malfoy, hand me your phone right now or so help me god I will walk out of that door and you will never see me again."

"Look, Hermione, I really don't—"

"This is my final warning, Draco."

There were tears in Hermione's eyes. Draco could tell just how hard she was trying not to cry, and all he wanted to do was to wrap his girlfriend in a hug and make everything okay, but he didn't know how to do that without ruining the surprise.

He stood silent for a minute, and Hermione turned to leave.

_I can't let her leave like this, not now, not after everything!_

"Hermione, wait." Draco dug around in his pocket and fished out his phone. "Here, look if you want. I promise you, there's nothing going on. Ginny was just helping me plan a party for your birthday. I wanted it to be a surprise."

He could see that Hermione wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, so Draco opened the text conversation with Ginny and read aloud.

'_Shit, Ginny, the band's fallen though. What should I do? – D'  
_'_Jesus, can't you sort anything out? Come over tonight, Harry and I will help you sort something out.'  
_'_You're a lifesaver! I owe you one – D'_

"See, Hermione, I promise I would never in a million years ever dream of cheating on you. I'm only going over again next week because we couldn't find a replacement and I know you're going to visit your mother. I love you, Hermione. I always will."

Hermione was crying now. She wasn't even trying to control it. "You… you were planning me a surprise party? I didn't know."

"That's the point, you idiot. I thought you were supposed to be clever." Draco chuckled softly. "Come here."

Hermione walked over to him and Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise, I will never cheat. Now, are we okay? It's just that I made spaghetti bolognaise for dinner and it's going cold."

Hermione broke free of his embrace and lightly hit him on the arm. Draco smiled; everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**Word Count: **552.

* * *

**This is for;**

_**Hogwarts Funfair Event – Horse Race;  
**__Draco/Hermione._

_**Hogwarts Funfair Event – Hedge Maze;  
**__Right: (scenario) Missent Text._

**_The Valentine-Making Station;  
_**_Heart Sticker: Write about your OTP.  
Bronze Ribbon: Write about Hermione.  
Conversation Heart (You Rule): Write about any Death Eater.  
_


	57. Pink?

**Pink?**

Draco wandered the streets, staring up at the sky. It was a full moon, big, bright, and white, and provided more than enough light for him to see where he was going. Not that he was actually going anywhere. Sometimes it was just nice to get out of the house, especially since Draco so rarely got those moments of quiet he enjoyed so much anymore.

It had been just over two weeks since Scorpius had been born, and he would not stop crying. Before he was born, Draco would take an hour or two to himself in his study each day to go over his work or just to relax, but since Scorpius had been born, Draco's every free moment was spent fussing over his wife and the baby. This meant that if he wanted some time to himself, Draco would have to leave the house.

As he walked, he picked out the constellations he could see—Andromeda, Serpens, Draco—but he could not see the one he had named his son after. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought about his family at home. As much as Draco liked his alone time, he hated leaving them. It was these alone times that he let himself remember how awful he'd behaved towards Hermione in school, and how much he'd changed since the Battle of Hogwarts.

It had started with a slight hint of relief when the Dark Lord had been defeated. Draco had always known that if the Dark Lord were to come into power, he would favour other families over his own so his social status would plummet, and working his way back to the top would be much harder under the reign of the Dark Lord, who was notoriously less forgiving than those fighting alongside Potter.

After that, Draco had managed to get himself a low-level position working for the Ministry. Unfortunately for him, this position meant he was working for Hermione Granger. It had taken months, maybe even a whole year before he stopped thinking of her as a 'Mudblood' and started to appreciate just how amazing she really was. In that year, she had worked her way from a mid-level position to working alongside the Department Head, and she had single-handedly started a programme to help end the prejudice against werewolves.

Once Draco had finally accepted what a brilliant witch she was, he started putting more effort in at work and quickly managed to climb the ranks, ending up in a position in the newly formed Werewolf Protection Office and working very closely with Hermione. It had taken a couple of years, but they became friends, and after getting very drunk at a Ministry Christmas party and sharing a kiss under some mistletoe, Draco realised that not only did he respect Hermione, he was actually starting to develop feelings for her.

At first, he was in denial, determined not to fall for the witch he had spent his school years tormenting, but seeing how brilliant she was every day, Draco found it hard to stop the growing feelings. By the Christmas party the following year, Draco had given up on denying his feelings and told Hermione how he felt. To his surprise, Hermione's response was not to recoil in horror as he'd expected. Instead, she threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Shaking his head, Draco pulled himself out of his thoughts. He quickly scanned the area to make sure there were no people around, and pulled out his wand, using it to Apparate to his front door.

He was surprised at the silence that greeted him when he opened the door. Normally when he got home he could hear the television (something he still wasn't quite sure how it worked, but he had given in after being badgered to get one ever since Hermione moved in with him), and more recently he would hear Scorpius crying or Hermione fussing over him. It was a little unnerving to come back to a quiet house.

"Hermione?" he called out, glancing into the sitting room as he made his way down the hall. He stopped to take his shoes off, and when he still hadn't heard a response, he called out again, "Hermione?"

Hermione's head popped out of the door at the far end of the hall. "I'm in the kitchen," she whispered. "Scorpius is asleep, so try not to be too loud."

Draco nodded and followed his wife through to the kitchen. It was a complete mess. Flour covered every surface, and a pile of bowls, wooden spoons and baking trays sat in the sink. On the breakfast bar sat three plates of cookies and cupcakes.

He wandered over the take a cookie but stopped short when he saw Scorpius asleep in the baby carrier dressed in a pink baby grow.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Draco asked, forgetting to be quiet as he turned to face Hermione. Luckily, his slightly raised voice didn't wake Scorpius, but the look he received from Hermione was as bad as if he had.

"A suit and tie," Hermione told him, her voice hushed and full of sarcasm. "It's a baby grow. What does it look like?"

"But… it's _pink_."

"Nicely observed." Hermione turned her back on Draco, focusing instead on cleaning the flour off all the surfaces.

"Why pink? Out of all of the colours—"

"Why not pink?" Hermione spun to face him, a glare marring her face.

"Because it's an awful colour, and it's a girl's colour. In case you hadn't noticed, Scorpius is a _boy_."

"And in case you hadn't noticed, colours aren't alive—they don't have genders."

Hermione's voice had raised significantly by this point and her hands were balled into fists at her side. Draco knew he'd said the wrong thing almost as soon as he'd opened his mouth, but it hadn't been what he'd meant to say. He was about to tell Hermione this, but before he could she had stormed out of the room.

All of the arguing had woken Scorpius, so instead of being able to go after Hermione like he wanted, Draco picked up his son and tried to rock him back to sleep as he heard his wife slam their bedroom door.

"Women," Draco muttered to himself as he got a bottle of milk from the fridge and used his wand to warm it up.

Luckily for Draco, Scorpius didn't need changing (he still hadn't got the hang of changing a nappy) and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep again after being fed. Looking at the time, Draco noticed that it had gone seven o'clock, so he carried the small boy up to his room and lay him down in his crib. Making sure he had his favourite stuffed bear, Draco tucked the blankets around Scorpius and went to explain himself to Hermione.

"I've just put Scorpius to bed," Draco said softly as he entered the bedroom.

Hermione was sat on the edge of their bed, tear marks streaking her face and a bitter look in her eyes. When she didn't say anything, Draco decided to speak.

"Look, about earlier, I'm sorry. That wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean then? Please, do explain. I'm very interested to hear how you're going to justify your sexism." Hermione wasn't even trying to hide the malice in her voice. "Are you going to tell me that he should be wearing blue? Maybe it's just how you were raised and you're trying to shed that part of you."

"Hermione, stop!" Draco couldn't help but shout. When Hermione got worked up about something it quite often lasted a day or two, and he really didn't want a misunderstanding to turn into something bigger. He could only hope that his voice hadn't carried to Scorpius' room. "I meant that I don't want everyone else to assume he's a girl just because he's wearing pink because you and I both know they will. But that's not why I didn't want him wearing pink. I don't mind what he wears. Put him in green, or purple, or orange. Dress him in red and gold for all I care. I don't want him wearing pink because he's a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't wear pink. It doesn't suit us."

Hermione was staring at him now, her look of malice having melted into a mixture of shock and confusion.

"You… you don't want him wearing pink because it doesn't suit him?" She asked, her voice slow, obviously still trying to comprehend what he'd said.

"Surely you've noticed? He's got the Malfoy complexion—pale, with cheeks that gain colour fairly easily, when we let them. Pink either washes us out completely or makes the colour in our cheeks stand out for the wrong reason."

It wasn't long before Hermione burst out laughing and Draco finally relaxed enough to smile with her.

"Come on," she said, standing up and walking to the door. "I bet the fire's still lit. We can roast some marshmallows on it after dinner."

"I love you, Hermione," Draco told her, snaking an arm around her waist and giving her a quick kiss.

* * *

**Word Count: **1,535.

* * *

**This is for:**

_**Pokemon Go Challenge – Starter (Charmander);  
**__(colour) orange  
__(word) fire_

_**Pokemon Trading Card – Jellicent;  
**__(Silver) Write about a baby boy being dressed in pink, or a baby girl being dressed in blue._

_**Harry Potter Monopoly;  
**__(character) Draco Malfoy_

_**Greek Mythology Category Competition;  
**__Hestia – Write a family fic_

_**Social Media Competition – Snap Streak;  
**__Write about your OTP_

_**The Valentine-Making Station;  
**__White Ribbon – Write about a newborn baby._

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts;  
**__**Task #1**__: Write about a minor issue in a relationship. A difference of opinions, or a minor fight, for example. It can __**not**_ _be a major problem like problem __**must**_ _be fixed by the end of the story.  
__(colour) white  
__(word) fist_


End file.
